Spyro the Dragon II: XIII Scars
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments sealed in sacred armor disgarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his XIII scars...
1. Scar I

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar I: How It Begins...**

Author's Note: Although the chapters are called "scars", this doesn't mean that there will be only thirteen chapters.

A large hunk of armor lay in a barren, snow-covered land; a ruined village was in the same area. Blood covered the ground and the falling snow flakes didn't at all cover it. The sky was a dim gray, but was jet black in most parts and silver lightening shredded through the atmosphere. Below, the blood seemed to be thinning around the armor and when it was all gone, an unusual aura seemed to appear around the steel; something was rising. Red eyes gleamed in the helmet portion, though no face was present. A dark aura ravaged across the area as a door opened in the distance...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Artisan home, a severe storm was raging. The sky was covered with jet black clouds and trees were pushed so hard that it seemed as though they would rip out of the ground any second. The rain pelted down like bullets and were accompanied by unusually frequent bolts of lightening and thunder claps. All of the dragons had to be huddled into the Artisan palace in order to ensure safety, but one dragon looked out the window in utter contempt. 

He was white with black markings and incantations on his body that were shaped like lightening bolts. He had a long tuff of hair that resembled a behemoth's and that hair was many shades of blue. Two locks of hair dangled over his shoulders and a silver feather clip was attached to one of them; below the rings that adorned that particular lock. He had long claws and talons and a red band wrapped around his body that helped to support a sword sheath; it had serpent designs on it. His horns were jagged and sported an elegant gold color. Long dragon whiskers extended from his cheeks and black streaks went down his eyes. A large glass orb was apparent on the tip of his tail and it had a small flower inside. He turned around toward the crowd and a pink dragon with a heart pendant walked up to him.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" Ember asked. Spyro closed his eyes and turned back to the storm.

"No, not really. This storm...it's no normal hurricane..." Spyro mused.

"What do you mean?"

"...If this were any normal storm, I'd be able to stop it myself, but..." After that statement, Spyro drew his divine sword, Adamatinacor. Its hilt was a circular design with a single slash mark going through it to act as the handle. Four blue dragon wings rose from the blade and a large blue crystal was embedded in the hilt. The blade itself was made of pure adamant and was translucent. "The divine power of niether myself nor Adamatinacor is having any effect."

"...so...what do you think it is?"

"It is most likely a storm caused by either dimensional disturbances or a high amount of dark ether countering Spyro's holy ether..." Tomas said, as he walked up behind the two dragons.

"Tomas...what do you mean by dimensional disturbances?"

"A beast that was most likely sealed away in another dimension may be trying to break through...and only one can be capable of rending the fabric of our world to this extent..."

Before Tomas could finish his sentence, however, a strong tremor shook the palace. Lightening struck the ground itself, setting the grass ablaze with purple flames and sometimes opening fissures in the ground. Spyro traced a magic incantation with his claw and struck the ground with his hand; covering the palace with a divine barrier. The dragon god himself, however, took off through the door and into the storm, ignoring Ember's cries for him to stop. The dragonian god stared up at the sky as he ran through the plains, being careful not to drop into a fissure.

"Can't even enjoy a full year of peace, it seems..." Spyro growled as rain pelted his face.

Spyro's aim was to reach the highest hill and see what was going on in the skies, but before he could do that, a powerful earthquake struck near him. Spyro immediately took to the skies and he was shocked as he watched the land be torn asunder by the massive tremors. A large fissure began to open in the ground, spewing purple flames as it opened. Once the fissure completely opened, the ground around it collapsed and Spyro saw quite an unbelievable sight.

A grand dragon-like beast flew out of the fissure and took some of the ground with it. Its body was smoking with white mist and a strong draft was kicked up as it flew past Spyro. Its body was completely cased in armor except in some sections where its black scales and white belly and underside could be seen. The armor was white with blue markings upon it and magic glyphs of many colors were visible on its massive body. The creature's structure was built like a castle; there were towers attached to its theighs and arms and the ridges on its armored tail looked like battlements. Its claws and talons were short, and thick, dark gold crystals were jutting out of its back. The tail was quite long; around eight to ten feet and had a large axe on the end. It wore a helmet that showed only its ruby red eyes and its lucid, jagged horns. Radiant white hair flowed gracefully from the back of its head and from the towers on its thieghs and arms. A long string of gold and silver rings stretched from a large black ring around its neck and blade-like appendages arched from its heels. Finally, its wings were much different than any normal dragons; its wings were made of pure ether and they took the shape of six angelic, feathery wings that were the same color as the crystals on its back. Spyro definetely could not believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell?!" Spyro exclaimed. The grand dragon glared at him as it flew by and at that point, Spyro noticed others coming out of the fissure.

There were four of them and they each wore a white robe with black scarfs and red markings. Each one wore its hood, but they didn't cover their faces; something else did. Each individual wore a distinct mask; a dragon mask, a wolf mask, a serpent mask, and a phoenix mask, respectively. They seemed to be chasing the armored dragon.

"You won't escape..." one of the cloaked beings said. At that point, they all released beams of energy from their hands and they all struck their target. The dragon roared in pain and began to lose its altitude. Before it could hit the ground, however, it swung its mighty tail and struck the ground. This action caused a large dimensional tear to appear and the dragon dropped through, followed by the four beings. Spyro landed and stared at the ruined area.

"...what in the name of...?" Spyro whispered. The dragon god narrowed his eyes and then began to walk through the plains back to the palace...having all prior thoughts about peace being erased in the process...

* * *

A void as dark as space. A golden dragon was floating through the darkness, his body seemed to be robbed of most of its features given that dust was floating from different places on his person...places that seemed to have parts missing. His eyes were devoid of life and expression and six elemental orbs circled his body. Suddenly, a deep growling sound was heard and the dragon woke up; it was revealed that he was Spyro's alter ego, Spyrol. The golden dragon got to his feet as best as he could given that he was floating and looked around intently; he saw nothing. Spyrol kept silent; listening for that awful noise again...but, instead he got a much more terrifying roar. 

The same dragonian creature that Spyro witnessed appeared before Spyrol. It looked at the shinigami with its intense, crimson eyes and bared its fangs as it opened its maw. Spyrol couldn't move; his body felt like stone. His pupils shrunk in disbelief as the huge armored dragon blew its purple flames on the former; causing him to be thrown away. Spyrol let himself float; he just didn't have any strength in his body and its not like he could move. His position kept his eyes from the horrific sight...the sight of the armored dragon devouring him...

Spyro's eyes flashed open and he let out a slight scream. He looked around his room like he expected to find something; he found nothing and let out a sigh of relief. Spyro couldn't shake the feeling that he had...like something bad was going to happen. However, he somehow forced himself to go back to sleep...not noticing his Ultima sword in the corner of the room crackling with white lightening...

The Next Day...

Between the time of Spyro's return to the palace and when everyone awoke the next morning, the storm had dissipated and the elders and adult dragons looked over the damage to their home. In the palace, meanwhile, Spyro sat on a bed while looking out a window. He couldn't concentrate on helping with the repair of the Artisan home; his mind was too focused on that armored dragon...and those strange beings.

"Brooding, are we?" came the voice of Sparx. Spyro turned around and the young dragonfly was in his face; just like always.

"I'm not brooding..." Spyro said.

"Are you kidding? You're staring at that window like it just smacked you or something. What's up?"

"I saw...something strange last night...I think what I saw was the cause of that massive hurricane and the earthquakes."

"...what was it?"

"I don't know. It looked like a dragon, but its body was completely covered in armor..."

Sparx was confused given that he didn't know what the beast could have been either. The two companions sat in silence for a few moments until they heard the clacking of talons on the stone floors. Spyro looked toward the door and the blue elder, Tomas appeared in the archway. Spyro smirked and turned his gaze back to the window.

"You always come up at the most convenient times, don't you Tomas?" Spyro said.

"Is there something you need to ask me?" Tomas mused.

"Yeah...what was the name of the beast that you said had the power to distort dimensions?"

"...why do you need to know this?"

"Because, I saw a very unusual dragon last night..."

"Unusual? What did it look like?"

"Its body was black and its underside was white. It was covered in armor and its body was like a massive castle, with towers attached to its body in some places. It had radiant white hair and...and I couldn't see its face at all..." Once Tomas heard that last part, he dropped his staff in a gesture of horror. He put his fingers to his forehead and picked up his staff.

"Oh no...it can't be..."

Spyro raised an eyebrow, but his face melted into one of worry when he caught sight of the clouds darkening and swirling in the sky. Both Spyro and tomas dashed out the door and down the hall; Sparx following shortly afterward. The white dragon swung the door open and he, along with Tomas, told every dragon to get far away from the area. The two dragons looked up at the magic glyph forming in the center of the clouds and moments later, the armored dragon pierced through the sky and what looked like glass shards followed it. White lightening was coursing around its body and it shot the energy at random places; seemingly unpurposely. It swooped down over the area and touched down just behind Spyro and Tomas. Its landing shook the ground and the beast itself glared at Spyro.

"What is this thing?! Is it a dragon?!" Spyro said as he drew Adamatinacor.

"Yes, it is a dragon...a beast that was sealed between dimensions...the faceless wyrm, XIII..." Tomas said.

"XIII? Like the number?" Sparx said.

"Indeed. Why has he returned..."

"It doesn't matter! This...thing threatens us, so it must die!"

"Spyro! Don't!"

Spyro jumped at XIII and swung his sword releasing a storm of energy at the greater dragon; the latter simply used its wings to shield itself from the attack. XIII then reared back, drawing in air as he did so, and released a stream of his purple flames; Spyro stabbed Adamatinacor into the ground and shielded himself in an orb of adamant. The purple flare circled Spyro and started to pierce through the adamant; Spyro was amazed. Thinking quickly, Spyro broke through his shield and avoided the flaming stream, taking flight as he did so. The white dragon held his sword horizontally and swung it; releasing a wave of adamant at XIII. The greater dragon lept into the air away from the storm and released more flame toward the dragon god; XIII's attack singed one Spyro's wings as he tried to avoid it. The dragon god touched down and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit...so is that all this bastard does...?" Spyro growled.

"No...I doubt that. He probably isn't releasing his full power...either that or something's wrong..." Tomas mused.

"Oh well...I'm still gonna take him down!"

After that statement, Spyro went for the hilt of Ultima, but as soon as he touched the sword's handle he was shocked by white lightening. Spyro was quite confused, but he refused to release the sword...until it was just blasted out of his hand by the force of the lightening. Ultima embedded itself into the ground and began to smoke with white mist. The white dragon began to run up to the sword, but XIII stopped him by grabbing the blade himself. As soon as XIII touched Ultima, the sword shattered into fragments and reformed as a new blade to suit XIII's size.

The handle was the same as it used to be except "XIII" was enscribed in it and a long trial of white fabric was flailing from the end. The hand guard was made of large silver feathers and the blade extended from what looked like a dragon's maw. The top horizontal half of the blade was black and the bottom half was silver; the structure of the blade was odd because it seemed to be segmented. Each segment's end had a fang that grew longer as the blade went on and each of the thirteen segments had a gem of a different color embedded in it. XIII looked down at Spyro and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell?! That bastard just stole my sword...or Spyrol's sword!" Spyro roared.

"_Or was it his sword to begin with...?_" came a voice.

Both Spyro and XIII looked toward the palace and a giant mask appeared; it flipped around and revealed one of the cloaked beings that Spyro saw along with XIII. The one that appeared wore a mask that looked like a wolf's face. The being began to walk toward the dragons, until it stopped just short of XIII's foot.

"Who are you?!" Spyro demanded, as he pointed his sword toward the being.

"Wow, how polite. I can't believe _you_ are a god...you barely fit the qualifications...not as well as good old XIII, here." the being said, patting XIII's talon as he said this. His voice revealed him to be a young male, about 7 years of age.

"I said tell me your name! I won't ask you again!"

"Spyro...be careful. This is no ordinary being." Tomas said.

"You're Tomas, aren't you? XIII talked about you a alot! He seemed pretty spiteful too...right, big guy?"

"What exactly do you know about this beast called XIII?!"

"Geez, questions, questions, questions! Are you a god or an interigation expert?"

At that point, Spyro couldn't take anymore and he lunged at the cloaked child with a horizontal slash, but the latter jumped far back and landed on the flat part of the roof of the palace. At that point, the dragon's opponent removed his mask and his body was engulfed in a blinding dark blue light.

When the light finally dissipated, Spyro's opponent had transformed into a wolf. His fur was white as snow with black markings and blue patches of color in assorted places. The fur going from the mid-sections on his legs and down to his paws was pure black and blue, fabric-like ornaments extending from the backs of his paws. His claws and talons showed and they were quite long, along with his ears. He wore a rosary with black beads; the one in the center of the necklace was bigger than the others and had a magic glyph enscribed into it. Thick, gold strings ran out from the back of the rosary; they looped around in a figure-8 and the ends chased around to the wolf's back. His tail was long and resembled a calligrophy brush with fur that cirled to look like puffs of wind and four other tails that had bells on their ends. He had a large triangular gem on his head and small devilish wings on his ears. Finally, a long rush of hair flowed from the back of his head and his eyes were a cold blue. He let out a howl and looked at Spyro aggressively.

"What the hell...?" Spyro said.

"I'm Fenrex, the sacred wolven of Vanguard. Your challenge has been accepted...and now you shall be purified!" Fenrex growled. Spyro set himself into a battle ready position and knew that this was going to be the start of something more...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar I**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** So, what'd you think? If you want me to keep going, I'll keep going.


	2. Scar II

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar II: A.X.I.S**

Spyro was taken aback by not only the quick challenge he got from this wolven being, but that he transformed...by removing a mask. What were these new creatures? Were they truly new enemies? Spyro didn't know and he sure didn't have any time to figure it out, as Fenrex was rushing straight towards him. Spyro jumped back to avoid a vertical claw attack that easily shredded the earth it came in contact with. The dragon god didn't take any time to be impressed, but just ran back up to his opponent and attacked with a horizontal slash of his Adamatinacor...but Fenrex merely blocked with his tail.

"What...what the hell?!" Spyro said in disbelief.

"My tail is no ordinary tail...that would make our dance a little boring, don't you think?" Fenrex said.

The wolf swated Spyro away, then took a slash a him with his tail; Spyro moved back, but the attack caught him on the side of his arm. The dragon god looked at the area and ether was seeping from his wound. Fenrex smiled innocently and started to walk towards Spyro; the former wasn't having that.

"_Damn you! Adamant Storm!!_" Spyro roared. He swung Adamatinacor and a rush of adamant shards made their way toward Fenrex; the wolf calmly shifted his body as though he were dancing and avoided every shard, afterward leaping at Spyro and slashing him vertically with his tail as he came down. Spyro was insulted that the wolf was hiting him with such small attacks.

"You're taking this way to seriously, wannabe god. This is just a lovely dance." Fenrex said, with an innocent smile creasing his maw. Spyro eyes snapped open in absolute anger.

"Grr...take this!" Spyro roared. The dragon god swung his hand aggressively in a horizontal fashion, causing enormous clusters of adamant to rip from the ground and rush toward Fenrex; the wolf's face didn't falter. Fenrex merely jumped from one adamant cluster to the next, disappearing as he reached Spyro.

"What...where'd he...?" As those words escaped Spyro's mouth, four Fenrex copies appeared around the dragon.

"_Oooh, you're in a tight spot now, aren't you? Which one, which one, which one is the one?_" they all said simultaniously. Spyro looked around helplessly for a way to tell them apart, but no dice."_Sorry, out of time!_"

When they all said that, they all ran right through Spyro, slashing him with their tails as they did so. Spyro clutched at his chest, dropping his sword in the process and the dragon god lifted his hand to find that there was no wound...Fenrex had gotten him from the inside. The white dragon shifted his gaze back to the four wolves and they were all dancing and laughing that evil, child laugh. Spyro tried to pick up his sword, but the pain in his chest wouldn't let him.

"_Come on, false god! Dance with me some more! Ooh, you've got two left feet, don't you? Hee hee, ha ha ha...!_" the Fenrexes said.

"Don't you...ever...shut up?" Spyro growled.

"_You're getting angry again...come on! It's already act II and you fail to impress me. Dance with me!_"

"Oh, I'll dance..._Spirit Merge_, _Lanryua!_"

Spyro's body was wrapped in blue ether and when it faded, the marks on his body changed into a cool blue color. His hair began flowing calmly down his back and a ball of water appeared in front of him and transformed into the dragonian spirit guardian, Phyre's jewel encrusted trident. The glass ball on the end of his tail filled with water and a huge aura resembling Phyre's body erupted from the dragonian god's body. Spyro scowled at Fenrex and wielded his trident aggressively.

"_Oooh, pretty! Let's dance!_" the Fenrexes said.

"Oh, shut up. _Tsunami!_" Spyro said.

The white dragon swung his trident and an enormous tidal wave rushed at the group of wolves. Each wolf was struck, but none of them showed any signs of pain and just all disappeared. Spyro was confused, until he felt a slash in his back. The dragon turned around and found that Fenrex had risen out of his shadow. Spyro growled and used his magic to heal his wounds, afterward, rushing toward Fenrex. The two enemies clashed; Spyro's trident on Fenrex's tail and they continued to trade blows. Spyro slashed horizontally and Fenrex guarded vertically; countering with a vertical slash, but Spyro guarded horizontally.

"_Dammit...what am I going to do...? This bastard seems to predict everything..._" Spyro thought.

"Sigh...I thought that this would be fun, but you lack the elegance to challenge me..." Fenrex said disappointedly.

"_Elegance..._"

After thinking about that word, Spyro smirked and stopped guarding, switching to his left and disgarding his weapon. Fenrex took the chance to swipe at the dragon with his tail, but Spyro just calmly ducked under the wolf's horizontal strike and twisted his body around as though he was dancing, slashing Fenrex with a claw attack as he did so. Fenrex was taken aback and that break in his concentration was all Spyro needed. The dragon god rushed up to Fenrex and grabbed him by his paws, swinging the wolf around as he got hold. After Spyro picked up enough speed after so many 360 degree turns, he released Fenrex and tossed him into the waterfall arch; Fenrex coughed up blood as he hit the wall behind the water. Spyro smirked as he watched Fenrex climb out of the water.

"Hurgh...you...you learned my dance..." Fenrex said with a smile on his face, "No matter...I won't let that stop me--"

"_Now, Fenrex...calm down, will you?_" A new voice sounded.

Spyro looked up and another cloaked being stood on the hill ahead of him; this one with a dragon mask. The being removed his mask and he was engulfed in a jet-black glow, just like Fenrex. When the light had dissipated, the being had transformed into a dragon.

He was about the size of most adult dragons that Spyro knew and his body was a deep blue color, darker than Spira. His eyes were a sinister red and he had horns jutting out of his neck and the top and sides of his head. He had long dragon whiskers extending from his cheeks, two on either side, and each held an orb of a different color. The hair that extended from his head looked much like Spyro's and a long ponytail drapped down his back and touched the ground, along with two bangs that drapped over his shoulders; they had serated rings on their ends. A white cape drapped over the dragon's shoulders and silver shoulder pads held it in place, along with a purple gem to keep it locked in the front. Two holes were cut out of the back of the drappery so that his wings could show and they had white membranes under their blue skeletal structures. The dragon weilded a golden yellow staff with a crecent moon at the end and three gems were engraved in the design's sides. A large purple gem levitated in the empty space inside the crecent moon and it had a strange mark on it. This dragon had a long tail that ended in a large star design with a pentagram etched into it, and he had long claws and talons. Finally, he wore a necklace that was made of many slabs of solid gold and adamant and it covered most of his neck area. The dragon looked at Spyro with his cold, red eyes and the white dragon felt a slight tinge of fear.

"Master Rhatara!" Fenrex said.

"Rhatara?" Spyro said.

"Yes...my name is Suzokuu Rhatara, young dragon god, Spyro." Rhatara said. He voice was quite deep.

"...Rhatara..." came the voice of Tomas. Rhatara shifted his gaze over to Tomas...and XIII.

"My, my...it's Tomas. How have you been?"

"...just fine, Rhatara..."

"Yes, yes...I have no time to chat now...but, I will be taking back XIII if you don't mind..."

"Taking back?" said Spyro, cutting in. "Who the hell are you guys?!" After hearing that question, Rhatara snapped his fingers and the rest of the cloaked beings appeared.

"We are the protectors of balance and order throughout all worlds and universes...we are the A.X.I.S." Rhatara said.

"A.X.I.S...?"

"As our job entails, we must contain XIII once more...an extradimensional being such as him should not exist in this reality."

"You can't!!" Tomas challenged.

"What's that you say? Tomas, you really have no say in this...unless, you are protecting XIII..." Rhatara said, wielding his staff offensively.

"Tomas, what do you know about this XIII creature?" Spyro questioned.

Everyone went silent, however, when XIII roared and lifted himself into the air, followed by spraying the area with purple flames. Rhatara reacted quickly and projected a shield to protect not only himself, but everyone else. Spyro looked up and saw that XIII was coming right at him; the dragon god jumped out of the way and beheld the huge crater left by XIII. Spyro growled and drew is weapon once more.

"Wasn't this freak just sitting on the sidelines a few seconds ago?!" Spyro said.

"He is attracted to you in a violent manner, it seems..." Rhatara said.

XIII rose out of the ground and hovered in the air above Spyro and the others, shifting his gaze between Spyro, Tomas, and Rhatara. The armored dragon began charging a breath attack and that was when Spyro lept at the beast and gave a great slash with his trident. His attack didn't at all cut through XIII's armor, but the beast did show signs of pain. In response, XIII dove right into Spyro and before they hit the ground, opened up a dimensional rift. XIII and Spyro entered the rift, followed by the A.X.I.S. organization. Tomas attempted to follow, but the rift closed before he could enter. The elder pounded the ground with his fist and asked himself many questions...before rain began to pelt his head from above...

* * *

When Spyro awoke, he could barely put his emotions into words. He was standing on the battlements of a ruined castle. Anywhere he looked, windows were shattered, towers had been knocked off, huge holes had been put in the walls and floors, and battlements had large dragon-like footprints in them. Besides the general setting, there were other things that struck Spyro as strange...like the overall atmosphere of the world. Everything was of dark or just overall depressing color; the skies were gray with jet black clouds floating to and fro and there were also cracks in the sky. The land below was adorned with white grass, but the grass didn't move when Spyro swore that he felt a breeze. In fact, time seemed to be generally stopped in this strange place...boulders were suspended in the air and glass from the windows also floated near the windows that they had been knocked out of. Spyro stepped forward and took all of this in.

"Where in the hell am I?" Spyro said as quietly as the wind itself.

"We're in XIII's reality, now..." came Rhatara's voice. The dragon walked up behind Spyro and lept up onto the battlement.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find XIII...and destroy him."

Rhatara flew off in search of the armored dragon, leaving Spyro to think about his predicament. The dragon god decided that there was no benefit in staying in that one place, so he jumped off the fallen castle, but instead of flying off like Rhatara, he walked through the fields. Spyro was quite amazed; seeing rain drops and falling trees in suspended animation was not something that he had ever seen before...and he wondered if XIII was responsible for this. After a fair time of walking, Spyro entered a forest and looked at the black trees with their white leaves; it was elegant in an eerie manner. All of a sudden, however, something else caught Spyro's attention.

"This feeling...ether?" Spyro said.

He then began to run through the forest, until he reached what seemed to be its center and he found what Rhatara was looking for: XIII. The armored dragon was wrapped in chains and bonds and the bottom half of his helmet was broken off, so Spyro could see the dragon's mouth area; he looked quite forlorn. The white dragon walked up to the armored one...and gazed at his closed eyes.

"Who...or what, exactly, are you...?" Spyro said.

"_A mistake...brought to life by arrogance and greed..._" XIII responded, taking Spyro by surprise.

"Whoa!"

"_Yes...I can speak...words just never seem to do anything for me..._"

"XIII...why did you come to my world? Why did you try to kill me?"

"_Because...__**it's because of your kind that I'm stuck in these damn chains!!**_" Spyro jumped back as XIII wrenched against his chains.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"_Grrr...all of you gods...all of you deserve to be destroyed! I was no different than any other dragon child...until everything was taken from me...and then you burned this wretched mark into my soul!_"

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"_...hmph...you...your name is Spyro, isn't it?_"

"Yeah...I'm the dragonian god of creation, under my father, Spira. Why?"

"_...release me._"

"What?! Why would I do that?! If you're chained up this much, there must be a reason behind it!"

"_If you don't, the A.X.I.S. Organization will kill me...hurry up..._"

"...you're insane."

"_If you are as innocent as you say you are, you'll release me._"

"Don't even try that on me. I'm not gonna--"

"_**Release me, you foolish deity!!**_"

Interrupting XIII's thoughts, a concentrated flare of magical energy was making its way toward the two dragons. Spyro, thinking quickly, forced his hands in a vertical fashion, causing a cluster of adamant to shield them from the attack...and the source of the attack: Rhatara and the A.X.I.S. Organization. Spyro scowled and stood his ground.

"Silence yourself, XIII...it will all be over soon..." Rhatara said.

The atmosphere thickened in this alternate dimension as Spyro stood his ground against the A.X.I.S. Organization. Who were these mysterious beings? Why did XIII hate the gods so much? Why did the gods seal him in chains in the first place? Spyro had many questions about this whole manner...but none of that would matter if he didn't live long enough to answer them...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar II**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Well, that's that. Sorry, it's so late, but I couldn't control the circumstances. Remember, I'm taking character requests, so yeah...


	3. Scar III

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar III: The Beast that Time Forgot**

Author's Note: Here comes the first outside reference. I'll be surprised if anyone recognizes where I drew this one from.

It was a tight situation...well, actually that word wouldn't suffice. Spyro was in a very tight corner; the four mysterious beings known as the A.X.I.S. Organization were all up against the dragon god. They weren't after him as far as Spyro knew; they were after XIII. That fact alone would suggest that Spyro could just let them take XIII...but such a savage thought would never cross the dragon god's mind; XIII was a dragon, just like so many of his friends, even if the beast is covered in armor and has an evil disposition. As Spyro tried to convey his situation and come up with a solution, Rhatara stepped forward and bared his staff.

"So, what will you do dragon god of creation? Will you step aside and save your own life...or will you stand in the way and defend a beast who hates your kind?" Rhatara said.

"Well...while it would seem reasonable to save my own life versus saving the life of someone who could just kill me..." Spyro began. After he spoke, the white dragon cancelled his Spirit Merge and swung Adamatinacor, pushing back the A.X.I.S. Organization with a divine aura. "I wouldn't ever turn my back on another dragon who is being hounded by the likes of you!"

"...heh...you poor, arrogant fool..."

"Arrogant? Right, like I'm arrogant compared to you!"

Spyro jumped back and hacked at the giant lock on XIII's ring; it immediately cracked and disappeared into the black ring, the chains holding XIII's head, arms, legs, and torso going slack. The armored, greater dragon looked at his free hands and began to radiate with dark energy. Rhatara immediately recognized the reaction XIII was having and quickly blasted the armored beast with a strong thunder spell. XIII roared in pain and crashed to the ground, his body crackling with negative energy. Rhatara didn't waste anytime before charging at Spyro.

The dragon god deflected Rhatara's strike with his own weapon, but couldn't avoid a direct blast of energy in his back from one of the other A.X.I.S. Spyro twisted his body and jumped out of the circle to avoid being attacked by all of them.

"All right...I've had enough! _Sacred Heart!!_" Spyro said.

On that note, a large holy aura erupted from Spyro's body and he began to rise into the air. He gripped his sword and pointed it toward the ground, which caused a ray to carve out a heart-shaped crest in the ground. Spyro than flew down to the center of the heart and stomped his feet on it; the action caused six rays of light to burst out of the heart and make their way toward the A.X.I.S. The rays of light shredded Spyro's opponents and while they were distracted by that, the white dragon charged up holy energy in his mouth and released a strong breath attack. The concentrated holy energy struck the A.X.I.S without delay...but, they didn't seem flustered. Their bodies were smoking with holy energy; Rhatara just smirked before raising his staff and chanting an incantation.

"Now, only death awaits you..._Crimson Inferno!!_" Rhatara said.

The A.X.I.S leader began to levitate into the air and raised his staff; a large concentration of fire energy soon followed and collected at the head of the staff. A crimson red shadow of a dragon escaped Rhatara and threw the energy at Spyro as if it was a breath attack. The dragon god gripped Adamatinacor and deftly swung at the hostile energy...Rhatara's attack was winning. Spyro pushed with all of his strength against the Crimson Inferno, but he still couldn't challenge Rhatara's force. Why couldn't a god challenge the energy of a mortal? As Spyro began to get pushed back and even more tired, the armored dragon, XIII, began to stir. He looked at Spyro's despiration and was taken aback; a god was protecting him. Why would Spyro protect him...if he was so hostile against him?

"_Why...why are you protecting me?_" XIII said. Spyro didn't shift his gaze.

"W-would you r-rather me let you get...killed?! I'd never do that! You're a dragon too; it doesn't matter what you look like or what kind of power you have! You still have a dragon's rights!" Spyro replied. XIII's eyes widened in amazement...but he was also recalling something...

"_**You have the power of the zodiac! You have the 'Dragon Rite,' Lucavi!**_"

"_**Dragon...Rite...?**_"

XIII's body disappeared and the armor pieces fell to the ground. A large concentration of energy niether dark or light arose from the armor and crashed against Rhatara's Crimson Inferno. The latter's energy dissipated and he was slightly surprised, but before he could say anything, a large zodiac circle appeared near XIII's armor and the whole area began to quake. Spyro directed his attention toward the armor; streams of energy began to race around the armor pieces and began to form into a body. When the body was completely formed, it looked like XIII's body, except it was somewhat smaller; similar to Spyrol's body in that he was easily taller than an adult dragon, but he was somewhat bigger than Spyrol was. XIII faced the A.X.I.S and Rhatara was definetely not amused.

"You little Lucavi bastard!" Rhatara shot. "Fenrex!"

"Got it!" Fenrex said. He transformed into his wolf form and shot a beam of energy from his paw at XIII; the dragon took the blow in the helmet portion of his armor and the sections that somewhat covered his eyes were blown off.

XIII didn't say a word. Instead, an unnatural amount of ether began to burst forth from his body and fissures began to rip through the ground along with XIII's eyes beginning to glow. He spread his arms apart with his hands directed toward the ground; he then shoved his hands forward and a rush of crystals raced toward the A.X.I.S. The crystals were the same ones that were coming out of XIII's back. Spyro was confused and impressed at the same time; what exactly _was_ this dragon? The A.X.I.S Organization dodged the assault of crystals and when they landed, Rhatara had a look on his face.

"...pull out, A.X.I.S Organization..." Rhatara reluctantly said.

"What?! B-but, Lord Rhatara...!" Fenrex started.

"No questions asked! Pull out, A.X.I.S Organization!" The A.X.I.S vanished in a grand white flash and Spyro was left with XIII. The latter's eyes stopped glowing and he just stood looking at the plains of frozen time. Spyro walked up to the dragon and stood beside him; looking up at the armored wyrm's now violet eyes.

"XIII, I-" Spyro started.

"Don't call me that..." the armored dragon interrupted. His voice was much lighter than it was before, except it was devoid of emotion. He didn't even turn around to face the god. "My name is Scion...the beast that time forgot..."

"Scion? Than why did Rhatara call you...'Lucavi', was it?"

"That's what I am...a cursed beast...called a Lucavi because of my connection to the zodiac..."

"The zodiac...what do you mean by that?"

"...don't worry about it."

After that comment, Scion began to walk off away from the forest...his chains still dragging behind him. Spyro had no choice but to follow the armored beast; he was the only means of Spyro returning home. The dragon god picked up his sword and began to follow Scion...the beast that time forgot...

* * *

Though there were two dragons, Spyro actually felt like he was alone. Scion barely said a word and when he did, it was more than likely that he would only say one or two. It was a silent trip even after they got through the forest and entered a waterfall valley. The area was still spectacular despite the fact that time was stopped; the water didn't flow and there seemed to be fairies stuck in suspended animation as they flew. As the two dragons went farther, magic incantations began to float through the air, past the two dragons. Spyro put his hand out to touch one of them, but it glided through his hand and off through the clouds. The dragon god gained a certain pleasant feeling from the area; it seemed as though time could not stop the sense of beauty. Spyro stopped and looked as Scion stopped at the top of a hill; it was overlooking a grand valley and another ruined castle rested in the center of the valley, surrounded by flame-spewing fissures and pits of dark energy. Spyro couldn't help but feel saddened by the destruction and the frozen flame was actually quite eerie.

"What is that place?" Spyro asked. Scion wrenched his claws around the tree he was leaning on; the bark crunched in his fist.

"I used to live there..." Scion growled. Spyro's eyes widened in alarm.

"You used to live...there? What happened?"

"I was the son of two very rich and powerful dragons. They ruled this land with an iron fist...well, claw. My life seemed to be perfect; the whole family was rich, so I could have as many toys as I wanted, I had many friends who liked me for me and not my money, and my parents loved me. I was almost never alone...and then..."

"...and then, what?"

"One day, I came home from school and the castle was completely empty. There was blood everywhere and many weapons lied on the ground; I figured there was a fight and quickly went searching for my parents. I searched up and down the entire castle, but I didn't find them. They were just gone. Soon after, I went to your world...the Dragon Realms...and met Tomas. He told me...that my parents were murdered..."

"...murdered...?"

"I never found out who killed them...but, I remember that I cried for almost 24 hours after I found that out. Afterward, Tomas took care of me for a few months until I was feelng comfortable enough to return to the castle...I shouldn't have..."

"Why...? Did...something else happen?"

"I returned to the castle and everything was fine for a few months. The maids were taking good care of me and I was getting over my parents' deaths...until one day, it was all over. I looked out my window one morning and the clouds were swirling...'A storm,' I thought...but it was something more. I ran outside and, straight from the clouds, a lightening bolt crashed down and seared my castle. I was in complete shock...but, that didn't match what hit me when fireballs started raining down and setting the surrounding towns and fields ablaze..."

"..." Spyro was completely silent.

"I couldn't believe what I was experiencing and what I could call Armageddon didn't stop there. Soon after, ice crystals began to rise from the ground and destroy my castle's walls; powerful earthquakes seared the ground and the fissures began spewing hot flames and magma; meteors of poison energy crashed to the ground and killed anything the resulting ponds of energy touched...and after all that, the skies began to break and crack. It was hell and I was just stunned beyond words...and then they showed themselves..."

"The ones that..."

"The ones that ruined my life and sent me to eternal damnation. They were six, greater dragons calling themselves the messengers of the great god. They told me that I was a devil and that I had to be erased. Of course, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about...but, either way I was not happy with them. I was so enraged that I awakened it; the power of the Lucavi. I transformed into my greater dragon form...and ended up stopping all time in this dimension. That's when they threw those chains on me and served me a fate much worse than death...they bound me between dimensions...those six gods..._**damned me for life!!**_" Scion's voice took on a more demonic tone at that point.

"Scion..."

"I had everything I could have ever wanted! But they took all of it..._**all of it!!**_ I had to make a pact with the god of death and destruction in order to escape that wretched prison...once I did, I swore that I would be the one to bring the great disaster..._**I would be the one to bring Ragnorok to those wretched deities, so that they would all...be...BANISHED!!**_"

"W-what?!"

Scion didn't respond. He just showed his savage anger by ripping the tree he was gripping out of the ground and burning with his flames. He then summed up all of the demonic energy in his body and slammed the ground with his fist; causing the cliffside just near his feet to crumble. Spyro just looked at the armored dragon in complete and utter shock. Now he knew...now he knew why Scion hated gods so much...his kind had ruined the black dragon's life. But what could Spyro do to make him feel better...and drop this twisted ambition? More importantly...were those six dragons the dragons that Spyro thought they were?

"Scion..."

"..."

"I know that I can't possibly make up for everything that happened to you...but, do you really need to destroy every god to supplement your rage?"

"...what do you know? You're a god, yourself..."

"...yeah, but I know what it feels like to be angry like this..."

"What does it matter now? No one cares about a dragon like me anymore...except for you, anyway."

"Well, that's someone, right?"

After that, Scion went quiet and sat down. Spyro just stood on the cliff and looked at the remains of the castle. After the armored dragon's tale, it became nothing but a depressing sight. Spyro looked at Scion and the black dragon looked back at him; his red eyes had tears in them. The white dragon god kneeled down and put his hand on Scion's shoulder reassuringly; the black dragon took the gesture and when he didn't react hostily, the silver armor that covered his body began to crack and then it all shattered, except for the towers on his arms and theighs and the armor on his long tail. The chains also remained attached and the magic glyphs and incantations on the armor transferred to his body. Spyro was surprised that it all just shattered in such a way...and then he directed his attention to Scion's back. There was a sword hilt sticking out of his back in the small space between the crystals; it had a red tie on its ring-like end.

"You...you shattered my armor..." Scion growled.

"You shouldn't hide your body like that...don't be ashamed of the marks and powers imbued into your scales..." Spyro said.

"I wasn't ashamed of anything..."

That being said, Scion raked his claws through the air and opened up another dimensional portal. He looked at Spyro and made a gesture for the white dragon to follow. The black dragon jumped through the dimensional tear and Spyro followed...wondering what other tragic secrets rested within Scion...the beast that time forgot...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar III**_


	4. Scar IV

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar IV: Hell Hath No Fury Like An Innocent Dragon Scorned**

Author's Note: Thank you all for your great reviews; you guys are awesome!

After emerging from the dimensional portal, Spyro was quite dizzy and incapable of movement for a few moments; Scion's dimensional portal had more of a negative effect on the dragon god than any other portal he had gone through...it made him fell nausious. Scion shook his head in a somewhat shameful manner and sat down next to the dragon god. In a minute or two, Spyro's equilibrium was restored and he stood up to take in the sights that faced them now. It was a snow-covered land that was deviod of any sort of creature; the trees had leaves as white as the snow itself and blue fruit hanging from their branches. The two dragons themselves were standing on a mountain peak that was also covered in snow, but the mountain itself stretched out into an entire range that slowly made its way down into the mainland. Spyro was quite amazed; this land was more beautiful than the Dragon Realms. Scion looked at Spyro's smiling face and then up at the gray clouds; snow was gently falling from the sky. Scion swiped his hand at a snow flake and when he opened his hand, it transformed into a small ice crystal that was still in the shape of a snowflake. The black dragon grabbed one of the chains that trailed from his body and snapped the crystal onto its end. Scion said nothing else and began walking, with Spyro close behind.

"What exactly is this world?" Spyro asked.

"A prison for extradimensional beings such as myself. I killed and devoured all of the others. It's called 'The Dreamscape'..." Scion responded.

"Dreamscape...doesn't really fit a prison, does it?"

"Maybe...maybe not...it doesn't really matter, in any case..."

The two dragons went silent after that. In the back of Spyro's mind, he felt like he was in imminent danger; walking around with a dragon that hates his kind. That was something else that bothered Spyro: why did Scion barely ever refer to himself as being a dragon? The dragon god couldn't answer these questions, but he wondered if Tomas would know the answers. After a fair time of walking, the two dragons encountered a town...except it was completely wrecked. Homes and other structures were crushed or showed signs of being burned, there were large footprints in the ground along with craters and fissures. Blood was evident in most places and lightening arced from the oddest of places besides the skies. Spyro was regretful; was it the gods again? Scion looked at the destruction and felt nothing from it; he just walked on.

"So...what's responsible for this?" Spyro asked.

"...me." Scion half-heartedly answered.

"You?!"

"I had time on my hands and I was pissed off...I was also in my greater dragon form, so..."

Spyro rolled his eyes and just followed the black dragon through the former town. The two dragons walked until they reached the middle of town, where a large silver bell with runes enscribed into it sat between an arch. Oddly enough, it was the only thing in town that was in perfect condition; there was no dust on it, no cracks, no smudges...it seemed like no one had touched it since it's been there. Scion walked up to it and ran his fingers along the bell...his fingers left no tracks or marks on the material. Spyro walked up to it and stared at the bell...there was some magical energy about it.

"What's up with this bell? I feel magic energy all around it..." Spyro said.

"It's a bell used for summoning...demons or benevolent spirits, depending on the summoner." Came a familiar voice.

Spyro looked toward a bridge arching over a river and saw a surprising sight. A dark blue dragon with long red and purple hair stood on the stone bridge. He had long, silver horns that arched toward his back and the scales on his underside and belly were also silver. He had black wings with red membranes and red eyes; a silver bracelet with black markings was also present on his right wrist. There was a large glaive strapped to his back; the blade was a deep bluish color with black mixed in. The hilt was a large circular design with a single slash mark going through it to act as the handle. It also had four blue, dragon wings coming out of the side of the blade and a large ocean blue crystal embedded at the very end of the handle. He gave Spyro a cool look and folded his arms.

"Spira!" Spyro said. The white dragon ran up to his father and lept at him with a hug. Spira returned the gesture and set down his son.

"What's up, Spyro? What are you doing here?" Spira said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was brought here by Scion."

"Scion?"

"Oh, right. Hey, Scion! Take your hands off that bell and introduce yourself to Spira!"

"Spira...?" Scion said.

The black dragon turned around and set his eyes on Spira...which probably wasn't the best thing to occur. Scion took one look at Spira and instantly, hostile thoughts flooded his mind...

_**"You hate gods...you live to destroy them...you exist to banish them to hell!"**_

_**"W-What?! I can't fight gods!"**_

_**"You can now...with the power of I...take back what was taken from you..."**_

_**"Yes...yes...YES!!"**_

At that point, Scion's eyes began to glow and he roared. The black dragon thrusted his arms forward and sent a wave of his crystals at Spira. The dragon god gripped his glaive, Spirayoma, and swung at the crystals; shattering them with a divine aura. Both Spira and Spyro were taken aback at Scion's aggressive action.

"Those crystals...Orichalcum! That's the crystal of evil!" Spira exclaimed.

"You..._**You pathetic worm! You will die!**_" Scion growled.

An Orichalcum crystal launched from Scion's back and transformed into Ultima. Scion gripped the sword and a Zodiac circle appeared beneath him; black flames rose from the circle and caused Ultima to shatter into fragments. Those fragments reformed into two, large white and black chakrams. They had cross designs in their centers and the edges were jagged. A demonic aura erupted from Scion and his chakrams floated around him. Spira looked at the demonic aura and a worried look took his face.

"That aura...Jormungandre?!" Spira said.

"Jormungandre? What the hell is that?!" Spyro asked.

"_**Your ticket to hell!**_" Scion said.

Scion dashed toward Spira and swung at him with his chakrams; Spira blocked with Spirayoma, but was forced back. Could Jormungandre's demonic influence be more powerful than Spira's divine aura? On the sidelines, Spyro definetely wasn't going to take this; he drew Adamatinacor and slashed at Scion, but the black dragon jumped in the air and landed on the bell. The aura eminating from his body grew in intensity. Scion jumped at the two dragon gods and two more chakrams rose from Jormungandre's aura; for a total of four. The chakrams began to spin and almost suddenly, a wave of purple flames flew toward the two dragon gods. Both used their swords to block the attack, but once again they were forced back.

"Dammit...can we win this?" Spyro asked.

"_**No, you can't...you are destined to die!!**_" Scion growled.

"You've got it twisted, demon! _Spiral Dance_!!" Spira said.

Spira forced back Scion as best as he could and then gripped is sword. The dragon god jumped at his opponent and began to spin around; the aura from his sword gleamed with blue flower petals. Scion couldn't react fast enough and was shredded by Spira's attack. Spyro than leaped forward and hacked Scion with a broad horizontal slash; the black dragon was forced back hard and hit the silver bell. The two dragon gods inspected their opponent...oddly enough, he wasn't bleeding. The black dragon forced his body on its feet and stared hostily at the dragon gods.

"...damn you...damn you..._**Jormungandre!!**_" Scion roared.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the whole dimension got thicker and cracks began to appear in the dimensional fabric. Jet black lightening rained down from the skies and the zodiac circle beneath Scion gained a new sign. Behind the black dragon, his demonic aura opened up a dimensional rift and out of it stepped a large, white foot...followed by the greatest demon.

The beast was white with black scars all across its body and it had black feather-like spines coming out of varous places. It had six gleaming red eyes and long black scars trailed from those eyes down to its back. Its arms were short and extended into four enourmous fingers that seemlessly went into four, long and powerful claws; there were also tiny spikes coming off of its elbows. Its legs were also short; there wasn't much space between its knees and its feet. Its three toes extended into three long talons; they had blood at their tips. It had four, thick horns jutting out from its head and one magic-embued horn ripping out from its nose area. Long white wolf-like ears extended from its head and metallic silver hair rushed down its back. Two curved fangs could be seen rushing out from the beast's maw, from the back area of its mouth. A large gem was visible on its belly; a black flame could be seen inside of it. It had silver shoulder pads and a large armor plate was attached to its back; a large spike resembling a dragon's snout was poking out from the plate. There were runes all over its body and they resonated as the beast moved. Finally, it had a long tail; ten to twelve feet long and the top half of its tail was covered in armor that had runes enscribed into it. The whole area shook as Jormungandre roared and Spira was definetely not happy.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Spyro said.

"The very king of demons and scourge of gods in all dimensions...Jormungandre the hell bishon. He must be using Scion as a host..." Spira said

"_**You couldn't be more wrong, oh great god Spira...**_" Jormungandre said. Scion made motions with his body as Jormungandre spoke.

"What?!"

"_**This dragon willingly accepted me into his body when you failed to destroy him...his anger and malice was powerful enough to free me and allow me to...meet him.**_"

"Wait...Spira was the one that--" Spyro started.

"_**That's right, rookie dragon god Spyro. Your 'honorable' father was the one who ordered the destruction of Scion's castle and the dragon himself. That was a dumb idea; he should've known that there is no greater fury than that of an innocent dragon scorned...**_"

"Spira...is he...?"

"Yes...I ordered the destruction of Scion and his home...but, it's not like I didn't have a choice; that dragon was marked with the devil's influence right from his birth! I couldn't let him live..."

"_**And yet, he lives now; looks like you failed in your duties..again. Now that he's been attacked by 'gods' such as yourselves, Scion is a swirling galaxy of demonic power; a dimension within of himself. This young one right here...he can surpass beings of your calibur with ease.**_"

"That's ridiculous! No mortal can pass the power of a god!"

"_**Really, now? I'll bet Scion would say differently...wouldn't you, little one?**_"

"Jormungandre...you bastard..."

"Harrgh!"

Spyro swung Adamatinacor at the rouge demon, but Jormungandre blocked with a wall of Orichalcum; the king of demons smiled at the attempt on his life. The white demon drew in air and then released a large concentration of demonic energy; Spira attempted to counter with his own divine aura, but Scion's negative energy was giving Jormungandre too much strength. The two dragons were easily thrown back and slid across the ground...and that's when Jormungandre saw a chance. The white demon jumped into the air and the spines that were coming out his back thrusted out and transformed into swords. Spyro looked up and brought up a shield of Adamant to protect him and his father, however Jormungandre's attack pierced the adamant with ease. Spyro shattered the shield and jumped out from the attack range followed by Spira, but they were stopped in their tracks from the shockwave of Jormungandre coming back down. The king of demons looked at his opponents and smirked. Spira looked back at him with a scowl.

"_Damn you, Jormungandre!!_ Severasen Judgement!" Spira roared.

Spira threw Spirayoma into the air and both the glaive and his body erupted in a divine aura and the god's eyes began to glow red. He jumped into the air and drew a huge magic incantation with his finger. As the circle was finished, Spira let out a grand roar and released a large amount of ethereal energy from his hands that took the form of many swords. The ethereal blades made their way toward Jormungandre and Scion, but the demon wasn't impressed.

"_**How cute...Scion, let's show him our power together...shall we?**_" Jormungandre said.

Scion didn't repond. The black dragon's eyes began to glow and he started to levitate as demonic energy charged into his mouth. Scion rose into the air and released a dark breath attack worthy of the most sinister of greater dragons. The wave of evil energy cancelled out Spira's attack and, in his period of disbelief, he was struck by Scion's attack.The blue dragon god hit the ground and he had a struggle regaining.

"Spira! Grr..." Spyro said. He turned toward Jormungandre with a fire in his eyes.

"_**Oh, what's this...? It seems this god has tampered with demonic forces himself...could this be true?**_" Jormungandre taunted.

"Who cares? I don't mess with your kind anymore...I only destroy them!"

"_**But would you destroy another dragon...just to get to Jormungandre?**_"

"Grr...!"

"_**Would you be willing to rid this world of Scion, even if you didn't rid this world of Jormungandre?**_"

"I...I..."

"_**We didn't think so. We are greater than you...we are greater than this dimension...we are greater than everything!**_"

When those final words echoed from Jormungandre's mouth, the whole dimension began to quake. Black and white lightening crackled in the skies and fissures ran across the ground wildly. Large portions of land began to rise out from the ground and an empty void could be seen. Mountains crumbled as the tremors increased in severity and they too began to rise into the air. Streams dried and waterfalls crumbled; houses sunk in the earth and the sun and moon themselves disappeared. A great void appeared in the skies and everything was being drawn into it; Spira awoke and beheld the chaos that was occuring.

"Spira...what's happening?!" Spyro yelled over the sounds of collapse.

"Jormungandre and Scion...they're tearing this dimension apart at the seams! We have to get out of here!" Spira replied.

"What?!"

"If we don't leave here now, we'll be killed by a dimensional collapse of this magnitude!"

"How the hell do we get out of here?!"

Spira didn't reply. He just raised his hand and his wings grew out into four feathery white wings. Spyro was impressed but he was then pulled along by Spira; the dragon god grabbed his son and flew into the dimensional rift that everything else was being sucked into. Jormungandre smiled insanely at the site of the two dragon gods running. He then began to laugh as he stood in the epicenter of the dimensional collapse; just knowing that he was responsible for such destruction tickled his lust for more.

"_**Yes! Run, dragon gods, RUN!! You now know that there is something greater than you! You will all die by the hands of one of your own...!**_ Jormungandre roared. He then looked at Scion and wrapped his arms around the dragon. "_**Don't worry, Scion...big brother Jormungandre won't let you die in our handmade chaos...we will go now and meet those two another time.**_"

Jormungandre absorbed Scion into the gem on his stomach and then jumped through the dimensional portal. The king of demons was very proud of his victory; taking another dimension after so many years of being imprisoned. Was Jormungandre Spyro's new enemy? What did Jormungandre say to Scion to make the dragon trust him? Was it true that Spira was the one who sent those six to kill Scion? Unless the dragon god worked fast, there would be no questions to answer...as the king of demon was on his way to the Dragon Realms...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar IV**_


	5. Scar V

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar V: From the Phantom Dimension...The Shadows of His Past**

Author's Note: Ooh, the forboding subtitle from the first story returns. What could this mean? Again, thanks for the reviews; you know I care about what you guys think ;)

Darkness...that's all he could see and feel. The black dragon, Scion, sat alone in a void of everlasting darkness...being smothered in the hate that he felt for all worlds and the deities that governed them. To him...this was solice...this was Nirvana...this was his peace away from the world. That damn dragon god...who did he think he was; messing with a dragon who had all but abandoned those thoughts and feelings that he was supposedly born with. Was he born with those feelings? He couldn't remember; he discarded the issue and with it, the possiblilty of solving the issue and becoming a normal dragon again. Normal...did that word even apply to him anymore? What _did_ apply to Scion anymore...besides oblivion and nothingness? A shadow that loomed over him always...a shadow that would never dissolve.

"Alone...forever, I am alone..." Scion whispered.

"_**Here again, I see...**_" came the voice of the king of demons, Jormungandre. Scion looked up and the giant figure of evil stood over him; looking into the dragon's crimson gaze.

"Big brother Jormungandre..."

"_**You only come here when you have a problem...so what is it?**_"

"It's...it's that dragon god, Spyro..."

"_**...what about him? You know that deities don't care about beings such as you and I...**_"

"I know, but...he seems different than the other ones..."

"_**Because he seems to care about you?**_"

"...yeah..."

"_**Scion...you can't tell me that you're beginning to trust him. He is the son of that bastard, Spira...he lives to banish demons such as you and I.**_"

"...so, why was he being so nice to me?"

"_**...Jormungandre can't say...he can only say that this dragon god, Spyro is a huge problem if he can get to you...but, that shouldn't matter regardless...**_"

"Yeah, you're right..."

"_**Big brother Jormungandre is the only one you need to trust, little brother Scion...because big brother won't let anything happen to his little brother.**_"

After Jormungandre finished his sentence, Scion closed his eyes and began to sleep. Jormungandre smiled and stomped his foot; opening a dimensional rift below Scion and himself. The king of demons was quite intrigued; he had never felt this way toward anyone before, this feeling of having to protect someone. What was it about Scion that attracted him, besides the evil wavelength? Jormungandre put it aside, however; he had to focus his attention on the dimensional transition. Scion continued to sleep as he and Jormungandre once again crossed the dimensional verse...into parts unknown to them...

* * *

A few days had passed since Spyro's short travels in the dimensional prison, the Dreamscape. Thoughts of Scion and Jormungandre seemed to drift away as the pressing problems of restoring the Artisan home from XIII's attacks flooded his mind. He never asked himself too many questions about the black dragon lately...in fact, it seemed he was forgetting about him pretty fast. How could that be possible?

On a crisp, sunny spring day, the dragon god was walking on the road to the dragon dojo where the elders resided. He had no particular reason for going there on his mind, but he just felt that he should visit. As Spyro walked, he was a little surprised at the unusually great weather; for the longest time, the Dragon Realms were getting nothing better than rain, thunderstorms and depressing gloomy, balmy days; the presence of the sun was enlightening. At the top of a hill he soon reached, Spyro could see the dojo; it brought back memories of when he first set out to save the world from the Shadow Realm...back when he just like his friends. Spyro couldn't lie to himself...he knew that he sometimes missed the life he used to lead...but this life wasn't much different anyway. As he was walking down the path, Spyro saw something that struck him hard; in the lake off the side of the path, he saw the black dragon lying in the water...Scion. He looked as though he was sleeping quite peacefully with the sun rays beaming down on him and butterflies fluttering to and fro. The dragon god ran up to Scion and immediately, the latter woke up.

"Scion! What are you doing here?!" Spyro said. Scion sat up and directed his attention toward a butterfly that flew off of his nose.

"I don't know. I was a sleeping and when I woke up, I'm met with your face." Scion responded. The black dragon tried to get to his feet, but he collapsed as soon as he did. Spyro reacted quickly and caught him as he fell.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you...huh?"

Spyro looked at Scion's body and his runes were fading in various places. They were glowing with a weak energy and Spyro knew that something had to be done. He wondered, however, if Scion would express any gratitude toward Spyro for saving him, but the dragon set that aside for now. He threw Scion on his back and began to walk off toward the dragon dojo...

* * *

It didn't take long for Spyro to reach the dojo. It was the same as Spyro remembered it; the amber columns gleamed with a sense of confidence and the wooden sculptures and fences gave the place a feeling of authenticity. Gold linings rounded the walls and the slanted roof was a deep blue color. The circular windows reflected even the mountainscape and the roses growing around the area sent a fresh scent as the wind blew. There was one thing that Spyro never remembered seeing, however; it was a golden statue of a strange looking dragon on top of the roof.

It was massive; if it were real, it would surely tower over most greater dragons. Chains stretched from its scarred body and many crystals and sword hilts were stuck in its back. It wore armor and had long, seemingly powerful claws and talons. It had four horns on its head and a long neck from which spikes came out of. Runes covered its body and its four large wings set the tone of the dragon's greatness quite well. The wingspan was impressive; the real version's would probably be five to ten meters. Six, long dragon whiskers protruded elegantly from its head and wrapped around its body; each whisker had a bell on its end. It wore a collar that had an incantation engraved into it and trailed off into a scarf at its back. Unusually long ridges rushed along its back and down its long tail; the tail had to be anywhere from fifteen to twenty feet and it ended in a large crystal cluster.

The statue captivated Spyro, though its ruby eyes and the creature itself gave the white dragon a forboding feeling. Putting that aside, Spyro walked toward the entrance to the dojo, but as he got closer to the statue, Scion's runes began to glow with an intense heat. If Spyro weren't a god, he would surely be burned. He ignored the strangeness of this event and continued into the dojo...

* * *

Inside the dojo, Spyro was immediately met with the gazes of the dragon elders. They looked at him peculiarly and Tomas chose to be the one that walked up to the dragon god. Spyro looked at Tomas and he shrugged with a smile on his face. Tomas kneeled down and patted Spyro on the head with a curious look on his face.

"Spyro, my lord...what are doing?" Tomas asked. Spyro shifted his eyebrow.

"This dragon needs help. His runes are fading and he's losing energy because of it." Spyro responded.

"His runes are fading? That usually doesn't happen, let alone the fact that they never have any ties to a dragon's actual energy." Cho-Lei said.

"Well, in any case, here; take him."

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much." Scion said. The black dragon shifted off of Spyro's back and stepped on the floor. He looked at the elders as they gave him peculiar looks and he began to get angry. "What the hell are you all staring at?!"

"Ahem...nothing. Come; I'll repaint your runes, okay?" Scion said nothing as Cho-Lei took him to another room. Tomas turned his gaze back to Spyro and folded his arms.

"You're lucky you're a god, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to carry that dragon."

"I know. I'm gonna hang around until Scion is done, okay?"

Spyro didn't wait until Tomas gave him a reply. The dragon walked off to another room and Tomas followed; he figured this would be the best time for he and Spyro to discuss some things...

* * *

At the end of the hall, Scion found himself in a well decorated room with candles lit all around. There was an expansive magic glyph in the center of the room and a large crystal chandelier dangled over it from the cieling above; the crystals looked like Orichalcum. There were paintings of many mythical beasts and demons enscribed along the walls and there was a large mural drawn on the cieling that depicted two dragons in a cataclysmic battle. Finally, in the very back of the room, there was a balcony that overlooked a waterfall basin. The green grass and sapphire blue water gave off an air that Scion hadn't felt since he was a baby dragon; an air of home. In the very center of the lake, there was a single island and on that island, sat an enormous version of the gold, dragon statue that sits on the dragon dojo's roof. Scion couldn't hide how impressed he was, but sadly, the black dragon didn't have the ability to smile. Cho-Lei walked up to the black dragon and stood next to him; still somewhat surprised as to how big he was.

"Isn't this room beautiful?" Cho-Lei said.

"...it's nice...it's really nice..." Scion said. All of a sudden, he felt sad...almost depressed.

"Well...let's get started, shall we?" Cho-Lei walked to the center of the room and began to chant; once she was done, a large cushion emerged from the magic glyph. It was wrapped in a string of tiny beads. She ushered Scion to sit on it and he did.

"So...how is this going to go...?"

"Simple..." The dragon elder walked over to a table and picked up a small bowl with ink in it and a small quill. "I will simply use this to repaint your runes. It will probably take a longer time than usual because of your body size, but..."

"That's alright...do what you have to do..."

Cho-Lei walked up to Scion and stood over him, wondering where to start. She finally decided to start on his right shoulder, but when she put the quill's point on Scion, it burned him and the black dragon roared and growled in pain. The pink dragon elder had a confused look on her face, but she was somewhat relieved when Scion didn't lash out at her. Instead, the black dragon grabbed one of his chains and ran his hand over the steel ball; it produced a large quill that had strange marks on it along with the feather being a glowing sky-blue, as if it were plucked from an angel. Scion said nothing as he gently handed Cho-Lei the quill.

The dragon elder started over and was happy once she saw the quill gliding comfortably along Scion's scales. In fact, the writing tool seemed to know exactly where it wanted to go and all Cho-Lei had to do was guide it. Every once in a while, she would have to refill it with ink, but that was to be expected, so Scion never got impatient. The black dragon felt strange; it was a long time since someone had done something like this for him and he didn't quite know how to react, thus is why he stayed quiet. Cho-Lei was impressed herself; most dragons that she had to do this for complained that she took too long, but the fact that Scion was so quiet was settling, yet unsettling at the same time.

"So, how do you know Spyro...um.." Cho-Lei started.

"Scion. My name is Scion. We...met in a convenient manner, you can say..."

"Hmm...your runes seem different than most others. Where did you get them?"

"...I'd rather not say. You'd probably want to get rid of me if I told you..."

"We all have things to hide. No one ever really has the right to judge someone else."

"...regardless, I'd rather not say..."

"Okay, young one. There is no problem in keeping your own secrets."

"...hmm...who's that dragon portrayed in that statue?"

"Oh, that? He was a tyrant dragon with extraordinary magical powers. He could rend dimensions, bend time to his very will, and tear down entire mountain ranges. He was a different sort of beast. He never meant to hurt anyone with his powers, but everyone he came in contact with either feared him, or despised him because of abilities. He had a turbulant life and in the end, he turned his back on the divine forces of our gods in favor of the corruptive influence of demonic forces. Both the worlds of mortals and the celestial world of the gods almost met their ends at his hands..."

"...hmm..."

"There were never any signs of his death. Most dragons say that he never really died and that he ended up being reincarnated into a new form...waiting for the day he can destroy the world. Of course, none but the dream weavers believe that theory..."

"What...what was his name?"

"No one knows. He never told his name to anyone; he never even had any parents that anyone knows of."

This struck Scion as interesting. He and this unknown dragon had much in common...could it be coincidence? Or could Scion really be the reincarnatied form of the dragon that almost destroyed the worlds of mortals and gods centuries ago? Now that he thought about it, he also turned his back on the divine forces of the gods and he also turned to the help of the demonic forces. Scion also held the ability to rend dimensions and he could also bend time to his will...but most of those abilities came with the help of Jormungandre. Scion was really thinking hard about all of this and if he ended up somehow transforming into this tyrant dragon...

"What's this...? Oh, a scar! Where did you get this?" Cho-Lei asked. Scion didn't look; he figured that it was a scar that he got in his battle with Spira.

"I probably got it during one of my travels...I doubt it's any big deal..." Scion replied.

"Are you sure? I could heal it just fine with my magic."

"...no that's alright...I've had worse..."

"Okay...just one more line...there! Your runes have been repainted!"

Scion's body resonated with energy and he rose; stretching his arms and wings to make sure everything was okay. After seeing that he could move his body just fine, Scion began making motions with his hands and after a short while, an orb of energy appeared in his hands. The black dragon traced a small magic symbol that was red in color; it produced a small flame inside of the orb of energy. Finally, the black dragon ran his hands over the product of spacial rending and it took on the solid shape of glass with the flame still burning brightly inside; Cho-Lei could not believe what she was witnessing. Scion walked over to Cho-Lei and handed her his present.

"Thanks for helping me." Scion plainly said. He didn't smile or make any other facial gesture; he just handed her the glass orb and silently walked out of the room.

"That dragon...he..." Cho-Lei managed to say. The dragon elder didn't know how to react; this was the first time that she had ever seen such a power personally...the forbidden art of dimensional rending...

* * *

Back in the main hall, Spyro and Tomas were both seated in the back of the room. Both dragons had cups of tea in their hands and they were conversing on matters such as the armored dragon, XIII and this new enemy called the A.X.I.S.

"So, who was that dragon that you brought here?" Tomas asked.

"Wait, you don't remember him? That's Scion." Spyro said. Tomas nearly dropped his cup in shock.

"Wait...that dragon is...Scion? How could he have grown so quickly...more importantly, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know; I found him sleeping in a lake when I was on my way up here. What's up with that reaction, anyway? I figured you'd be happy to see him again."

"It...it's not that...it's just that I worry for Scion. He is a beacon for demonic forces..."

"Spira and I figured that out when we discovered that the king of demons, Jormungandre, was nesting inside of Scion..."

"What?!"

"Yes...it's true..." came the voice of Scion. Spyro and Tomas looked down the hall and beheld the sight of Scion. His runes were repainted and he was radiating with evil energy.

"Scion...why...why do you--"

"Because, I have no need for anything else..."

"Scion, Jormungandre is a very dangerous beast! He'll corrupt your soul!"

"No, he won't."

"What?!"

"Big brother Jormungandre cares about me like no one else has before. He understands everything I say and has saved me from death countless times..."

"That demon only saved you to save himself! He doesn't care about you!"

"_**Enough!!**_" Scion's demonic voice sent a wave of demonic energy through the entire area and the elders all gathered in the room. Scion looked around and noticed that he was surrounded.

"Scion, don't fight...we will exorcise Jormungandre from your body."

"_**No, you won't! You will not take big brother Jormungandre away from me!**_"

"Now come, young dragon..." Elder Astor said as he grabbed Scion by the shoulder, but...

"_**Don't touch me!!**_"

In that instant, Scion became overcome by his demonic power and he forced Astor into a wall with a ray of evil energy. Immediately, Elder Sensei rushed toward Scion and attempted a tail slice attack, but Scion ducked under the horizontal strike and conjured a cluster of ice under the elder dragon with a quick motion of his hands. The latter quickly jumped back and stood for a second; he was shocked at the power Scion displayed.

"Elemental bending...that's a forbidden art!" Elder Sensei said.

"This little monster is definetely not getting away!" Elder Titan said.

After that statement, Titan drew air into his maw and released a stream of golden flames at Scion. Without even thinking about it, the black dragon summoned a wall of Orichalcum that easily staved off Titan's attack. Scion then countered by shoving his fist into the Orichalcum, causing it to shatter and float around him; he then directed his hand toward Titan and the shards of Orichalcum began to fly toward him. The dragon elder gathered up his own chi and forced it forward, creating an aura that deflected the crystals.

"What is in him that is driving such evil energy?!" Titan asked.

"He harbors the king of demons inside of his body!" Cho-Lei said as she too jumped into the fray.

Cho-Lei quickly traced a magic incantation with her finger that resulted in a quick lightening spell. It struck Scion but barely caused him to stagger; it mostly made him angry. The black dragon began charging his own chi and then he released it in the form of ethereal wings that made their way toward Cho-Lei. The dragon elder traced another magic circle and this one fired off a large blast of icy wind that countered Scion's chi. The female dragon elder was taken aback.

"What...what is he?!" Cho-Lei asked.

"A monster that works with demonic forces..." Elder Magnus replied.

"_**A monster...a monster?! How dare you! I am a dragon! I will show you who the real monsters are!**_" Scion said. His demonic voice got more threatening by the minute.

Tomas jumped off of the step he was standing on and attempted to hit Scion with his staff, but the black dragon jumped back and fired a straight blast of flames from his hands. Tomas responded by drawing a rapier from his staff and thrusting it straight through the black dragon's attack; this action caused the rush of flames to completely bypass Tomas. The latter jumped at his opponent and grabbed him by the throat, holding him down on the ground. Titan and Sensei held his arms, while Cho-Lei and Astor held his legs.

"_**Graggh! Graagh!! Let me go right now, you bastards!!**_" Scion roared.

"No! Calm down or I'll cut your throat right now!" Tomas replied.

"_**Graagh!! Big Brother Jormungandre!!**_"

Once those words escaped Scion's mouth, a large dimensional void appeared under Scion and a large white explosion of energy forced all of the elders in different directions. Spyro immediately ran down to the center of the room and watched as Scion's "big brother" began to rise from his shadow. Once he completely materialized, Jormungandre smirked insanely and crossed his arms as he looked at the group of dragons. Spyro was fearful...would the dragon realms meet the same fate as the Dreamscape?

_**Blood Drawn Fron Scar V**_


	6. Scar VI

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar VI: Fate of the Unknown**

The king of demons...he was here in the dragon realms. Spyro couldn't believe his eyes, but his fears made his vision very real. Scion growled at a low tone, but every dragon in the room could hear him and then he raised his hands. Evil energy began to come to his claws in great amounts and when his hands were completely covered in energy, Ultima appeared from the darkness. Seeing Scion in possession of that sword worried Spyro, but his mind soon shifted to the sword beginning to tremble. Almost instantaniously, Ultima shattered and the pieces transformed into shards of Orichalcum. The fragments levitated around Scion and with a motion of the black dragon's claws, began to form into a new weapon.

The entire structure of the weapon was made of Orichalcum and it was translucent enough to see anything through it. The handle was longer than the original Ultima's and the blade was huge; it had an odd shape with a circle design where the hand guard would have been, then it stretched out into a long rectangular design and finally near its end, there was a larger circular design. The blade was covered in runes and a large, sharp fin stretched out from the affore mentioned blade. Finally, it had a long chain that stretched from the handle to the first circular section and a single white, feathery wing was attached to the chain on the section's end. Scion lifted his claw and burned a demonic crest into the end section of the blade. The black dragon gripped the long handle and wielded his weapon against Spyro.

"That's...the oddest looking sword I've ever seen." Spyro said, drawing Adamatinacor.

"_**Yes...and it will be the blade to end your life...**_" Jormungandre threatened.

"I doubt it..."

Jormungandre smirked and then disappeared back into Scion's body; a demonic aura rose from the latter's body and he let out a savage roar. The black dragon lept at Spyro and swung his blade vertically; the dragon god dodged to his left and watched as Scion's blade easily carved through the floor. Spyro put the amount of power that the black dragon's weapon displayed out of his mind and went to attack Scion from the side, but the black dragon seemed to expect this tactic. Scion caught Spyro from the corner of his eye and made a pushing motion with his palm; this action caused a wall of earth to rise from the ground and take the blow from Adamatinacor. The dragon god cursed under his breath, but he then began to move quickly as Scion's eyes began to glow. The chain on Scion's sword detached from the handle and grew longer; it then transformed into a cobra with swords in its back and runes all over its body. The creature also had arch halves coming out of its back and a long tail with a spike on its end. It gave Spyro a chilling stare and then raced at the dragon.

"What the hell kind of magic is this?!" Spyro screamed.

"It's a forbidden art, Spyro!" Tomas said. Scion then turned his gaze to him.

"_**Shut up, worm! Ophiuca!**_" Scion growled.

Ophiuca turned its attention to tomas and its eyes began to shine; this action was accompanied by Ophiuca releasing a large beam that screamed toward Tomas. Before the dragon elder could be struck, however, a column of light rose from the ground and caused Ophiuca's attack to dissipate. Scion turned toward the light and his nemesis emurged from said light: Spira. The blue dragon god looked at Scion and the latter responded by pulling his sword away from Spyro and roaring at Spira.

"Oh, real scary." Spira coyly said. That made Scion even angrier.

"_**Spira...I never thought you'd show your face to me again...**_" Scion growled.

"Well, how could I possibly ignore you when you've escaped from your prison? Not to mention that you've started causing trouble in our dimension."

"_**What's happened to me is your fault, anyway!**_"

"You don't belong here, Scion. Go home."

"_**I don't have a home, you worthless cur! You destroyed it!!**_" Scion directed Ophiuca to attack Spira, but something held the snake back; its tail was being held down by Adamatinacor.

"Don't...ever...talk that way about my father." Spyro threatened.

"_**Damn you! Big Brother!**_"

On cue, Jormungandre reappeared with dark energy surging around him. Scion smirked, however just as Jormungandre was about to begin the dimensional collapse, a thin beam of light ran right through the demon's head and pierced through his forehead. Jormungandre was stunned and as he staggered, more beams pierced through his body; specifically through the gem on his chest. The king of demons coughed up a plume of ether and with a loud groan, collapsed to the floor with a grand thud. After witnessing this, Scion dropped his sword and his demonic aura faded. He ran to Jormungandre's side and kneeled down to his head.

"_Big brother Jormungandre!_" Scion screamed. He nudged Jormungandre while still repeating his name, but he got no results. "C-come on, big brother...come on. Big brother!"

"_**G-grrr...Scion...**_" Jormungandre said. Scion smiled momentarily, but that wouldn't last. "_**I...I...**_"

"Don't speak, big brother..."

"_**Little...brother...Scion...I apologize...I won't be able to stay with you...**_"

"W-what are you saying, big brother...big brother?"

"_**Heh...I guess...I guess Jormungande thought he was infinite...he thought he was immortal...**_"

"Big brother...don't die...please don't die...please..."

"_**Don't worry, little brother...we will never forget you...we will always remember our feelings for you...we will always remember...that we...lo--**_" At that point, Jormungandre ceased breathing and his arms dropped to the ground. The flame in his belly went out and he closed his eyes...

"Big...b-brother...J-Jormungandre...? Big brother..._big brother_!!"

That final cry marked Jormungandre's final moments. The king of demons tried his hardest to stay with Scion and he did for just another moment. He lifted his hand and stroked Scion's hair one last time; the black dragon closed his eyes and tears ran from them. As soon as Jormungandre's hand reached the end of Scion's mane, it dropped to the ground and the white demon's body stopped moving with it. Scion nudged Jormungandre one more time and the king of demons closed his eyes...and didn't respond after that. Scion was crushed; the black dragon immediately put his head on his big brother's belly and wrapped his arms around his head and he began to cry.

Spyro, Spira and the dragon elders looked at him and they didn't feel too remorseful; after all, the king of demons was now one less threat that they had to worry about. They were only somewhat moved by the site of Scion's tears rolling down the body of Jormungandre...and his sobbing didn't make them feel any better.

"Why?! Why, dammit?!" Scion cried.

"Because...he was a threat to all dimensions..." a voice answered. Scion turned himself away from his big brother and directed his attention to the source of the voice; an A.X.I.S member. His mask was shaped like a serpent's face and his palm was smoking with energy.

"You...you...you killed big brother!!"

"Oh, please; he's not even really your brother. Besides...he was a worthless shell of a demon..."

"Don't talk that way about big brother..."

"What are you going to do? You're worthless without your bastard brother looking over your shoulder..."

That comment pushed Scion over the edge. The black dragon clenched his fist and charged at the A.X.I.S member on all fours. Just as Scion got within range of the man, he raised his hand and a black silken ribbon shot from thin air and restrained Scion's claw. The black dragon growled as he looked at the ribbon; he couldn't move his arm at all.

"What is this?!" Scion said.

"Well done, Vatis..." came the voice of Rhatara.

Vatis crossed his arms and Scion tried to rake him with his other hand, but Fenrex appeared and restrained that hand with another ribbon. As Scion tried to catch what was happening to him, Rhatara and the last A.X.I.S member appeared behind him and restrained his ankles and neck; the black dragon couldn't move his body at all. Spyro scratched his head about all this, but his look changed to one of concern as the ribbons shocked Scion with a divine lightening.

"Scion...stop struggling; you're in our hands now..." Rhatara said.

"What the hell is this?!" Scion said.

"This is the strongest chain...constructed from six wonderous ingredients...it is the sacred chain, Gleipnir. You won't be breaking free from this, my friend. Agni! Open the gate..."

"Aaargh!! Big bro--" Scion stopped. He just remembered; Jormungandre couldn't come to his side this time.

"I said, stop struggling...your miserable life will be over soon..."

Scion took Rhatara's advice and stopped struggling; he couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. Spyro and Spira looked at the black dragon; he looked absolutely miserable. Scion shifted his gaze to the two dragon gods; he then closed his eyes and lowered his head in guilt. Spyro was shocked; why would Scion attack the dragon elders, him and Spira and then feel guilty about it? Then, it hit Spyro; he knew why Scion did everything that he did.

"Rhatara! Wait!" Spyro called.

"Don't worry, Lord Spyro; we have him under control. This dimensional criminal will be properly executed." Rhatara said.

"Do we have to call him 'lord?'" Fenrex coyly asked.

"Yes, we do; just because your friend couldn't be a god does not mean you can disrespect the current gods..." the member with the phoenix mask, Agni, said.

"Right...anyway, let us go, A.X.I.S organization..."

Spyro called out to Rhatara again, but the organization was already leaving. A portal opened in the air inside the dojo and Scion floated into the void. Before he was completely absorbed, however, a tear rolled from his eye and down his cheek. The A.X.I.S Organization disappeared and the room was clear of all intense atmosphere. Spyro walked up to the area where the organization stood and looked up at the ceiling; he was clearly thinking. Spira walked up beside his son and put his hand on the white dragon's shoulder.

"You okay?" Spira asked. Spyro looked back at him with a worried look on his face.

"Where...where are they taking him?" Spyro asked.

"Well...they are probably taking him back to where he was truly born."

"What are you talking about? The Dreamscape was destroyed."

"Spyro...Scion isn't really who you think he is..."

"How so?"

"I don't know. All I know is that either way, he's a very dangerous dragon..."

"...I'm going to go rescue him."

"What?! Why the hell would you do that?! He would only kill you, Spyro!"

"No. I'm sure...I'm sure I sensed a different aura from him. Besides, I'm the only dragon that will..."

"Spyro, you can't! Even though Jormungandre is gone, Scion is still a demonic medium!"

"I don't care, Spira!"

"..." Spira was quiet and gave his son a look.

"I apologize...but, I can't turn my back on someone that needs me; as a dragonian god, I have to protect my race...and Scion is still one of us."

"Spyro..."

"I have to go...show me where Scion was truly born."

Spira didn't reply. He just sighed and walked to the center of the room. The blue dragon god stretched out his arm and his palm began to glow; a small blade of ether appeared from it and he started to draw a magic circle. When it was finished, it resonated and sparks of ether began to fly from it; they all formed a tome that promptly opened and expelled a dimensional void. Spira looked at the portal and narrowed his eyes; he also seemed to shudder in fear. The blue dragon walked up to his son and redirected his gaze toward the portal.

"I haven't opened this gate in a while..." Spira said.

"This is...the way to Scion's birthplace?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. Go ahead; you'll see why Scion left his home..."

"Alright..."

"Spyro...promise me you'll come back. That is not a stable dimension at all."

"Okay...I promise."

With that, Spyro hugged his father and walked toward the dimensional portal. He looked back at the dragon elders and they all gave him "good luck" gestures. Spyro smirked and jumped into the portal...afterward, Spira sat on the floor and closed his eyes; Tomas walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that Spyro would be okay...

* * *

In a forbidden dimension, a scar opened in the dimensional fabric and the white dragon dropped to the ground. Spyro looked around and he was shocked. The sky was completely broken as if it were glass and in the places where parts of the sky would be missing, multi-colored mist shifted from many directions. The very land was razed; there was barely a place where anyone could walk without falling into a ravine. Trees and other plants displayed signs of being burned, not to mention there wasn't a single patch of living grass. Black and gold crystals protruded from the ground in many places and there were many areas where the dimensional fabric was disrupted. Spyro walked forward and he was disturbed; could a dragon really live here?

"Damn...what is this place? Hmm?" Spyro said. He spotted a mountain range in the distance where clusters of Orichalcum were clearly visible. "That's my destination...Scion, wait for me."

At that point, Spyro remembered a more convenient solution than walking. He thrusted Adamatinacor into the ground and a magic circle appeared under him. A large orb of ether surrounded Spyro and he emerged in his greater dragon form. His body retained its majestic white color, except there were also sky blue marks on his body along with the black ones. A horn thrusted out of his snout area and his blue hair stretched down his long neck and traced along his back. Two long locks of hair dangled from the side of his hair and stretched down to his hounches and speaking of his hounches, they had small shards of adamant sticking out of them and his claws and talons shone as though they were crystal. He had a bracelet-like necklace around his neck (black in color) and his wings had crystals sticking out of their skeletel structuring near their tops. The glass orb on his tail grew to suit his immense size and a large blue flame lit inside of it. Finally, two more silver horns grew out of the sides of his head, alongside his original, golden ones.

"Alright...let's go!" Spyro said. He got a run up and then spread his wings as he glided along the winds...

* * *

Yasuru Hinara...the forgotten court. Rhatara walked through the enormous double doors, carrying Scion in an orb of magical energy. The leader of the A.X.I.S Organization carelessly tossed the black dragon into a wall and stamped his foot on Scion's chest. The black dragon looked up at Rhatara; the blue dragon smirked darkly as he encased Scion in a strong magical prison. Before he left, Scion looked back up at him with a sorrowful look on his face and Rhatara faced the black dragon with a spiteful glare.

"You will now know the price of betraying us...betraying _me_..." Rhatara said.

"...I'm sorry..." Scion whispered.

"If you had said that years ago...it would have been enough, wretch."

"It's just that...on that day...I thought you were going to abandon me..." after hearing him say that, Rhatara's look softened.

"What?"

"I thought that I wasn't strong enough to be worthy of the position you gave me...after that incident..."

"Scion...I could have never abandoned you. You knew...how much I..." before he could finish his sentence, a loud bell rung in the distance. It struck thirteen times and Rhatara knew what it meant. "I have to go now...there's nothing I can do to save you..."

After Rhatara left, Scion just lied down on his front and awaited his end. He had a chance to think...to think about everything. Why had he turned out the way he did? The only answer to that question was in his most distant memories, those of which he could not access. However, did Scion really care? He had nothing in this world; no family, no friends, no home...no soul. The black dragon's only sense of love came from his big brother...but, the A.X.I.S Organization cruely took him away.

"I guess...there really is nothing for me...than again, like that matters. I deserve to die, anyway.

"No, you don't!" came the voice of that dragon god...Spyro, was his name. The white dragon touched down and reverted his form, running up to the magical prison that held Scion.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm here to save you."

"Save me? Why? I'm nothing...but a devil's spawn. I don't deserve your kindness after my behavior at the dragon dojo."

"True, you did act like a real bastard...but that doesn't mean I'm willing to hold that against your life."

"You don't understand! I betrayed the one who first truly cared for me!"

"...what? Who was that?"

"...Rhatara...Rhatara...is he."

"What?! The leader of the A.X.I.S Organization, who hates your guts, was the first one to actually care for you?!"

"Yes...but, this was a different time...in a different place. Now, I don't deserve anyone's kindness...I don't deserve to live..."

"That's not true, Scion. If there is one thing that everyone has a right to...it would be life. No matter what terrible things you have done in your life...there is always a chance to repent for those things...it doesn't have to be painful, either. I mean...the reason I cared about you wasn't because I'm a god and I have to care about all dragons."

"Then...what was it?" After hearing Scion's question, Spyro drew Adamatinacor and shattered the prison with its divine blade. Scion was taken aback.

"It's because you're you. It's because I felt such a strong bond between us...you couldn't feel it because you hid yourself away from the world; you built a barrier around your heart. I was determined to break that barrier...so you could feel those emotions again."

"But...I can't...I'm...I'm a devil...I can't feel your kindness..."

"We'll talk about this later. Come; we have to go."

"You're not going anywhere..." Came a voice...is was Agni.

The third A.X.I.S member stood in the door with an army of strange creatures surrounding her. Spyro studied his enemy and then drew his sword. He could tell Agni was smirking under that mask and she too readied herself for combat...as she reached to remove her mask. Spyro was somewhat apprehensive; the A.X.I.S had the strength to combat his own...the strength of a god. Could he win this battle? And what was Scion's relationship to the A.X.I.S Organization?

_**Blood Drawn From Scar VI**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Just in case you didn't know, I used a reference to greek mythology here. Gleipnir is the strong bond that was made by dwarves to restrain the giant dog, Fenrir.


	7. Scar VII

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar VII: Another Story**

A storm was brewing. Spyro once again found himself up against an A.X.I.S member; the phoenix, Agni. Spyro nervously bared Adamatinacor...he knew the A.X.I.S Organization was not to be taken lightly. Scion looked at the white dragon; he felt that this was his fault. The black dragon could do nothing, however...he left his sword at the dragon dojo and he had no idea how to summon it. Big brother Jormungandre helped him the first time. Agni looked at the black dragon and halted her hand before she reached her mask; she thought of a better idea than fighting Spyro herself.

"So...you ready?" Spyro said. Agni chuckled.

"Oh, master Spyro...you are so silly..." Agni said. Spyro rose an eyebrow.

"Uhh...excuse me?"

"_I'm_ not going to do battle with you..."

"Than I guess _I'll_ have to do battle with _you_..." Scion interrupted.

"On the contrary, brother...you are going to do battle with Spyro."

"What are you...?"

"Look at me, Scion...look into my eyes...know only my gaze of truth...show us who you truly are..."

Before Scion could react, he felt himself going into a deep trance. Through her mask, Agni's eyes glowed a deep blue and Scion's eyes responded by becoming bottemless black voids. His pupils disappeared and he lost control of his body. Agni jumped back above the archway over the door and held in her hands, a marionette of Scion. She moved a few of the limbs and Scion turned around toward Spyro. The latter was confused, until the former jumped at him and tried to rake the dragon god with his claws. Spyro quickly dodged to avoid the attack.

"What?! Scion, snap out of it!" Spyro called.

His call fell on deaf ears, however, as the black dragon leaped at him once more with another claw attack. Spyro jumped back and continued to dodge Scion's attacks. After a few minutes, Agni became annoyed and ran her hand across the doll.

"This...isn't working. Let's change tactics, Scion. Let your anger and demonic soul take over your heart..." Agni said.

Scion stopped moving and he roared while gripping his head. Once he calmed down, his pupils had returned, but they were completely red and Scion himself looked extremely angry. As an add-on, Agni pulled out a miniature version of Scion's Orichalcum sword and placed it in the marionette's hand; the blade immediately came to the black dragon and he weilded it against Spyro with pure malice in his eyes. Spyro was somewhat fearful.

"Scion...calm down. You don't--" Spyro started.

His voice once again fell on deaf ears as Scion interrupted the dragon god with an earth-shaking roar and rushed at him with his sword. Spyro bared his own blade and blocked Scion's quick horizontal strike, but the latter immediately dug his sword into the ground and, using the blade as a pivot, jumped and roundhoused the former; Spyro was sent flying from the force of not only Scion's foot, but his demonic aura. The black dragon chased his opponent and sliced his chest with a vertical slash; the latter took the blow and crashed to the ground. The white dragon god looked at his chest; blood.

"What?! Why am I...?" Spyro thought.

The dragon god redirected his attention when he heard Scion coming after him. Spyro quickly dodged to the side and countered Scion's attempted attack with a sword combo of his own. While the black dragon staggered, Spyro executed a hard kick to the side of Scion's head. As the latter dropped from the former's attack, the white dragon god grabbed Scion by his neck and tossed him into the far wall; the black dragon sailed through the wall as a result. Spyro stood his guard as Scion emerged; the latter growled in anger and rushed at the former once more. Scion rose his blade and swung it hard; releasing a wave of purple flames. Spyro easily guarded with his own sword, but didn't foresee Scion quickly running up to him and striking him with his tail. Spyro was sent sailing into the air and Scion was ready to respond.

The towers on his arms and theighs aimed at the dragon god as though they were cannons. Energy began to gather into those towers and they then shot off that energy in the form of four blasts of chaos energy. Spyro responded by raising his palm and...

"_Virhah Su Torea!!_" Spyro called. A shield projected from the dragon god's palm and it deflected the black dragon's energy. "Take this! _Adamatama Sherukuya!!_"

Spyro raised his fist and it became coated in ethereal energy. The energy solidified and formed a comet-like crystal of adamant over the dragon god's fist and he plummeted from the air, towards the ground, and right into Scion. A grand shockwave followed along with many, large crystals of adamant tearing out of the ground. When the dust cleared, Spyro jumped off of Scion and looked at the black dragon lying on the ground. He struggled to rise and when he did, Spyro immediately prepared for another assault. Above the battleground, Agni was quite disappointed.

"Wow...this is more trouble than it's worth. Alright, Scion...show him the great dragon demon that lies within you...show him what your big brother left you..." Agni said.

Once Agni had finished that sentence, Scion dropped his sword and began to stagger as black lightening arced across his body. The black dragon gripped his throat as if he had trouble breathing and then he dropped to the ground, holding himself up on his hands. Spyro looked at Scion, but staggered back as the Orichalcum crystals shot out of his back and levitated in the air. Events became eerier, however, as scars began to appear on the black dragon's back as though a blade was cutting him. Thirteen of them appeared and they formed "XIII" with some designs around it. An enormous magic circle appeared under Scion and he began to transform.

He grew into a terrifying beast dragon, with jet black fur all over his body and shining white mane, paws, and belly. He had a single, silver nose horn and four golden horns protruding from behind his long ears. There were red, glowing runes all over his body and his claws and talons were very long. He had a long neck from which spikes came out of and four large black wings whose membranes were metallic silver and had golden spikes on their ends. Six long dragon whiskers slithered out from the sides of his head and wrapped around his neck; each whisker had a bell on its end. He wore a collar with an incantation on it, along with a single chain link that supported a scarf. Long ridges ripped out of his back and trailed all the way down to his tail, which had a crystal cluster on its end. Long tendrils spreaded out from the beginning section of his tail and wrapped around the tail. Finally, he wore an armor plate on his chest, anklets on his legs, and there was a large gem on the front of his snout. He looked at Spyro with his crimson red eyes and picked up his sword with his tail; the weapon grew to suit the dragon's immense size. Spyro was taken aback; it was similar to the dragon statue that stood on the dojo.

"What...what the hell?! He looks like--" Spyro started.

"Yes, lord Spyro...the dragon that nearly destroyed the existence of all...meet Omikami Scion no Jormungandre!!" Agni declared. Her attitude melted, however, when the doll she held began to crack. "What is this...?"

"S-Scion...are you here...?"

"_**I...I...I...**_" Scion struggled to say. His thoughts were interrupted by his eyes glowing sinisterly.

The beast dragon roared and stamped his foot on the ground; causing a rush of ice crystals to make their way toward Spyro. The dragon god released a divine wave from his sword in an attempt to stop the attack. The crystals shattered from Spyro's divine force and Scion was not happy.

"_**Grooooar! Bloody Tower!!**_" Scion roared.

He lifted his front paws off of the ground and slammed them back down along with his wings tearing through the earth. This action caused a shockwave that resulted in many red, spiked towers rising from the ground. Spyro dodged as best he could, but he was struck by one of them. The dragon god fell to the ground, but he had to get moving again, as his opponent was attempting to stomp on him. Spyro spread his ethereal wings and got out of the way; avoiding Scion's ground-shaking step. The dragon god drew his sword and prepared to transform, however...

"_**No, you don't! Scorpio Venom!!**_" Scion roared.

The beast dragon stood still, drew in air, then exaled it in the form of a venomous mist. Spyro, given his godhood, felt he didn't have anything to worry about...but suddenly, he felt his chi stop flowing. The white dragon god found his body feeling heavy and he soon dropped out of the air. Scion smirked evilly and slowly walked up to Spyro with his lumbering body. The latter forced his body up and supported himself on his sword.

"Dammit...what the hell...?" Spyro said.

"_**Hmph...normally, this venom would kill immediately...but, with your kind, it stops the flow of your chi.**_" Scion growled.

"Why...why are you...?"

"_**Why? Insolence...don't question the king of demons!!**_"

Scion lifted his foot and Spyro felt that it was the end of him...until a bolt of divine lightening struck the demon king's nose horn and forced him back. Spyro looked toward the source and it happened to be Spira, once again delivering an unexpected life saving. Spira quickly ran over to his son and just as quickly jumped away to avoid the recovering demon king. The blue dragon god looked at the transformed Scion and gave him a disgusted look.

"You shame your kind, Scion. How dare you use such power?!" Spira said.

"_**Silence! You say I shame my kind?! You shamed your kind many times! Failing to permanently seal the Shadow realm; failing to defeat the demon king...who I am now; failing to protect your precious Sakur...even losing your own son and even forgetting who he was. Hell, you kept so many secrets from him that it's a wonder why he trusts you! You are no god! You are just a being that occupies an existence of a false deity! Don't you dare talk to me about shaming my kind!**_"

"You shut your--" Spyro started.

"No...Spyro...he's right..." Spira whispered.

"Spira..."

"_**Of course, I'm right...now die!! Zodiac Flare!!**_"

"Scion, stop! Time doesn't rule you! You don't have to do this! This isn't you!" Upon hearing those words, Scion stopped and his pupils reappeared in his eyes...recalling a distant memory...

* * *

A dark cavern. There were torches lit with blue flames lining the walls, which were in turn lined with runes. Giant footprints were apparent in the stone and, at the end of the hall, it was clear what put them there. The enormous beast-dragon that Spyro was fighting was chained to a wall at the end of the hall; its eyes were closed and its paws were radiating with energy. It looked similar to Scion, except its fur was a blood red, rather than black. The dragon stood still and thought about its imminent demise...until the door at the other end of the hall opened. The dragon opened its eyes and set them on the armored, dragonian soldiers that were walking toward him. He suspected that they were there to kill him, but then they undid the chains. The beast-dragon was confused and then one of the soldiers spoke.

"Listen up...you will be freed, on one condition..." the lead soldier said.

"_**And that condition would be...?**_" The beast-dragon said.

"You serve under our master...as a weapon of war."

"_**What?**_"

"Well...what will it be?"

"_**Grrr...you must be joking! I would never serve under the likes of you!!**_"

The beast-dragon's anger caused his eyes to glow; signaling that his demonic aura was strengthening. The beast-dragon stood still and in less than a few seconds, the cavern began to rattle and quake. Fissures were ripping through the ground and the area began to be torn apart as though an earthquake were occuring. The dragonian soldiers became fearful and started to run...but the door was blocked by debris falling from the cieling. The beast-dragon smirked darkly and soon, the cavern was no more. All that was left was a large crater where ruins stood...and a black, baby dragon. It was wrapped in chains and lying on the ground sleeping. A gust of wind blew and another dragon appeared. He looked at the black dragon and picked it up in his arms...he had a look of great sympathy on his face. The baby dragon opened its eyes and looked at the dragon that was holding it. The dragon looked at the markings on the baby dragon's body and closed his eyes.

"Scion...I will call you Scion...Omikami Scion no Jormungandre. Do you like that? My name...would be Rhatara." Rhatara said. Scion bagan to cry in his arms and he walked off...with the demon child...

* * *

Scion stood dumbstruck. He would have never expected that memory to come back. Why was Spyro triggering all of his recollections? What other fragments of his memory could be missing? The beast-dragon completely stopped moving and looked around the room; he knew that this mayhem was his doing. Then he looked down at Spyro...his heart was struck. Scion closed his eyes and reverted his form; he picked up his sword and stared at the demonic insignia on the blade.

"I...I remember now. The A.X.I.S Organization was my first real family. Rhatara took me in...before my treachery was known. I lived with them; Rhatara was my father...and Fenrex, Agni, and Vatis were my siblings. We used to love eachother deeply..." Scion said.

"Then, what happened to make them hate you?" Spira asked.

"A mistake. One day, a fierce demon hoarde attacked our home. I was just an infant so I had to sit back while everyone else did the fighting. My siblings seemed to be pushing them back...but, in the end there were just too many of them. At the last moment, when I thought Rhatara was about to be killed, I got really sad and transformed into the king of demons. Even though the demon hoarde stopped at the sight of me, I still went on a rampage and started killing them all. I was using every forbidden art in the book..."

"Wow..."

"After witnessing my evil, the A.X.I.S Organization was fearful of me...and also fearful for the world if I continued to exist. During the night that came, I ran away and used my powers to open a dimensional rift...where I escaped to the Dreamscape and started my life with my new parents...but, of course, we know that story. After that, I met big brother Jormungandre...and became the evil dragon, XIII..."

"I see...you were a demonic from the start...Jormungandre had nothing to do with that..."

"...born in the Phantom Dimension and destined to be tormented and tortured, until I decided to just destroy the world and live in darkness...thus, is the prophecy of my birth. I never wanted to hurt anyone..."

"Damn...now I feel bad for sending the dragonian spirit guardians after you..."

"I...I don't know what I'm going to do now...maybe death is still the better fate..."

"No, it's not. Death won't solve anything. If anything, death might just make it worse." Spyro said.

"You may be right...if anything...let's get out of this hell hole..."

After that statement, Scion dissolved his sword and used his claws to open a dimensional portal. Spyro and Spira half-heartedly entered the portal and just before he jumped in, Scion looked back; Agni was nowhere to be found and there was no sign of Rhatara. Rhatara...did he wish to make amends to Scion? Or did he still wish to kill him? Scion put these questions aside and definetely didn't want to say farewell. Everything he knew was dissolved...the past had no hold on him now...but his demonic nature did...

* * *

In the dimensional stream, Spyro and Spira kept taking glances at Scion. The black dragon looked even more forelorn than normal. The two dragon gods felt an overwhelming need to help him, but what could they do? Scion was too far gone; nothing could be done to mend the fragments of his broken heart. Their thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sight of a jet black shadow passing over them and they were more disturbed when Scion seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?!" Spyro said.

"Be careful, Spyro; something is bending the dimensional fabric and turning us off course!" Spira said. The blue dragon god was right and sooner than they could think, they found themselves in another dimension, but it wasn't the dragon realms...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar VII**_


	8. Scar VIII

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar VIII: The Graveyard of Reason**

Spyro and Spira awoke in yet another dimension, but it wasn't the dragon realms. It was a misty field where many tombstones lay. There was blue grass and snow white trees, along with many statues of various beasts. The full moon was very clear in the sky and the stars that graced the sky completed the air of false serenity. Spyro got to his feet first, than helped his father up; the two dragon gods looked around and questioned their general location, until Spyro caught sight of a sign. It held a message in runic language.

"'The Graveyard of Reason; where memories die'...that's what it says." Spyro said. Spira shifted an eyebrow.

"'The Graveyard of Reason'? I've never heard of that before..." Spira mused.

"...where memories die...hmm...come on; Scion has to be around here somewhere..."

Pushing past the obvious eerieness of the mysterious dimension, Spyro and Spira walked onward toward the field of gravestones; beyond the Orichalcum gate. Spyro stopped once he reached the gate; two statues caught his eye. One was shaped like the beast-dragon form that Scion took on and the other resembled a wolven being, but it had dragon features; horns arching from behind its ears and from the sides of its head. It also had long, spiky hair, a scarf, chest armor and shoulder pads, along with a strange belt strapped across its body; it also had nine tails. Spyro walked up to the second statue and stared at it for a few minutes until Spira snapped him back to attention.

"Why are you staring at that?" Spira asked.

"Because...there's just something about it...never mind, let's go." Spyro said

Spira gave Spyro a concerned look, but pushed his worries to the side as he followed his son into the graveyard. The dragon gods looked left and right, but instead of seeing Scion, they saw tombstone after tombstone...and some of them had very familiar names.

"What...?" Spyro said.

"What's wrong?" Spira asked.

"These two gravestones...they're marked 'Yamiro and Orimay'..."

"Yamiro and Orimay...the Gemini shinigami?"

"And these...'Tsubasa', 'Rhanara', 'Yotoi', 'Laviathara', 'Valigarmanda'...these are all shinigami!"

"Here's one that says...'Dark Dragoon'...what could all of this mean?"

"'Gnasty Gnorc', 'Ripto', 'The Sorceress', 'Red'...I get it now. This must where memories go when we stop recounting them."

"Spyro...take a look at this..." Spyro ran over to where Spira was standing and the name on the gravestone shocked him.

"...'Spyrol'...what?"

"I don't think this is just a graveyard for memories..."

"You're right...I feel his energy here...but, I wonder why all of these dragons are here?"

"I don't know...and I somehow don't want to find out. Come; let's move on."

Spyro reluctantly followed Spira's call and left behind the familiar gravestones. The dragon gods walked through the seemingly endless graveyard until they reached an enormous sakura tree. The blossoms were snow white and the tree itself was a vibrant blue. The dragon gods looked up higher and they saw him; Scion. The black dragon was being held to the tree by thorned vines and he looked to be sleeping quite peacefully. Spyro examined the tree and felt no evil energy...but, he did hear the sound of a heart beating.

"I wonder what's up with this tree?" Spyro mused.

"This tree...it is a bridge..." Spira said.

"A bridge?"

"Yes. Don't you recognize the runes on it? They are the same markings that grace our ark. This tree is a bridge between the mortal world and the celestial world...and the world in between."

"The world in between...the spirit realm?"

"That's right..." a whispering voice said. Spyro and Spira looked around intently and then shifted their gaze to Scion. The black dragon cracked his eyes open and gazed at the two dragon gods using only his pupils.

"Scion!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro...Spira...how did you find this place?" Scion questioned.

"I don't know. Something led us here, I guess."

"This is my sanctuary...big brother showed me this graveyard..."

"Sanctuary...?"

"I never did accept that I came from that hell hole of a dimension...so I came here and this...this is my home."

"A graveyard? That's wierd...hey, Scion...what's with all of these gravestones?"

"These graves...in them rest creatures of memory and creatures that could survive only on memories...put to rest by my divine scythe..."

"Divine scythe...?"

"I encountered all of these souls on my dimensional travels. They all said that they knew you two and were jealous of your lives...and the abandonment that they felt from you...I brought them here and put their fears at ease, afterward devouring them and burying the fragments that were left...the psuedo god was most delectable..."

"Devour?! Wait, you _devoured_ all of these dragons?!" Spira said. He was disgusted.

"They had nowhere else to go and they would disappear sooner or later...so I decided to hasten their journey and help my growth..."

"Growth? Into what?"

Once Spyro asked him that, the vines holding Scion to the tree slithered away and Scion landed on the ground. The black dragon stared at the two dragon gods and a thin aura began to emerge from his body. A golden necklace appeared around Scion's neck and attached to it...was none other than the Lucid Mirror. Spira was taken aback, but before he could say anything, a sound of pulsating eminated from Scion; followed by an aura in the shape of a familiar greater dragon. The black dragon rose his hand and then swiped it in a horizontal fashion; causing an earthquake to occur followed by a fissure that spewed magma and dark energy. The two dragon gods stared at Scion and then the fissure.

"Into this. Your little legends were always missing a God of Destruction...and that gold dragon, Spyrol definitely was not it. The King of Demons...the God of Destruction...I am he." Scion said.

"So then, where's Spyrol?!" Spyro questioned.

"I already told you: in my gut."

"You...you...!"

"Yes...I...I..."

"He really is the true God of Destruction..." came the voice of Rhatara. Spyro and Spira turned around and he was there along with the rest of the A.X.I.S Organization. The blue dragon folded his arms and stared at the sight that was Scion. "Omikami Scion no Jormungandre...the lost god..."

"Funny how he's a god and yet he hates gods, right?" Fenrex said.

"I'm not seeking to fight any of you..." Scion said.

"Than what do you plan to do with that power, Scion?" Vatis questioned.

"The only thing I can do...to make sure that I operate on my own motives...I have to rid myself of a ghost..."

With that, Scion drew his sword and then thrusted it into the ground, causing a magic circle to appear under him. The black dragon slammed his hand into the ground and then concentrated his energy; what resulted was a black shadow rising from Scion's shadow and it happened to be a very chilling sight.

It was a black dragon that had flowing white and gray hair that billowed like a waterfall and two locks dangled over the dragon's shoulders; each lock had three rings attached to it. Its horns were silver and arched all the way down to its back, being covered in a demonic haze. It had long, jagged claws and talons and its tail was tipped off with a large crescent moon and two fins were apparent on the sides of the tail. Its belly was silver and large dragon wings tore out of its back and fanned out majestically as they took form. Purple lightening bolt-like markings appeared all across its body and it gave Scion a blank stare as a savage aura erupted from it.

"Spira, That's--" Spyro said.

"Yes...the dragonian dark spirit, Lucid!" Spira said.

"Why didn't you say that the dark spirit was nesting in your body?!"

"As much as I would have loved to come out and say it, he would have killed me from the inside if I had done that..." Scion said.

"_Scion...makeru ano sore toki no yami to hikari...meru hana..._" Lucid growled. His voice growled around the entire area as though it were riding the wind and it crackled because of his intense aura.

When Lucid finished talking, Scion's body began to glow and two locks of his hair draped over his shoulders and three rings appeared around them. His horns began to resonate with demonic energy and a large crescent moon graced the tip of his tail, along with two fins ripping through the armor. Scion couldn't control anything and soon, the same markings that Lucid had on his body, graced Scion's body in place of his runes. An equally savage aura erupted from Scion's body and he let out an earthshaking roar.

"What...what the hell?" Spyro started, while drawing Adamatinacor.

"The amount of demonic blood that Scion has must have a awakened a hidden heritage...he must be the descendant of Lucid...meaning that at one time, Lucid must have been the god of destruction..." Spira said, while drawing Spirayoma.

"_Koama soiteru...hakashi no kaos..._" Lucid growled.

"_You...what makes you think I'm going to be like you?!_" Scion growled. His voice had the same threatening effect of Lucid's.

"_Ama hana somata! Kokoro soru takeni yami no makara!_"

"_Who cares about blood?! I will not let you control me any longer!! I actually have a heart! My heart gives me the power to get rid of you!_"

"He's a mix...a mix of different types of demonic blood..." Rhatara mused.

"A mix...?" Agni asked.

"One part of him is the King of Demons; the lord of evil beings who shows no mercy; this part was probably forced on him by Jormungandre. Another part is the God of Destruction; an evil god who exists only to destroy and to kill...a shinigami if you will. The final part is the dark spirit...a heartless dragon that only lives to corrupt and feed on the blood of others. Scion is a rare breed of dragon...even rarer than the purple dragon. The black dragon is destined from birth to be a beacon of evil...and like the purple dragon, the black dragon can master all elements."

"So the black dragon...is effectively an anti to the purple dragon?"

"That is effectively the case..."

"_Scion...amakeru okami no shinigami...keira no sokore anasurue..._"

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of this!_"

"That's right, Scion..." Spyro interrupted. The white dragon god stepped in and wielded his sword against Lucid. "This bastard doesn't deserve to dictate what you do...only you can decide that. Not your blood...not your heritage...not your past...and certainly not a heartless scumbag who shames the dragonian race."

"_You're right...Lucid! I will rid myself of your presence forever!_"

Taking his sword out of the ground, Scion dashed at Lucid and clashed against the dark spirit's claws. The black dragon was surprised that his sword was being held off so easily and he was even more surprised when Lucid simply tossed him to the side. Scion caught himself before he hit the ground and anger raged in his eyes; Lucid smirked darkly at his counterpart, but shifted his gaze when he sensed a sword coming at him. Spyro attempted a broad horizontal slash to take off the dark spirit's head, but the latter simply ducked and attempted to rake the former with his claws; before he could do that, however, a chain wrapped around his ankle and took him to the ground when it was tugged.

"He's down, Spyro!!" Scion said. His voice seemed to return to normal.

"Right! Got it!" Spyro responded. The white dragon god made a pushing motion with his hand and sent a wave of adamant across the ground that pushed Lucid back. "Coming at ya, Scion!"

"Right! I've got it! _Aries Inferno_!!"

Scion leaped forward and his sword was engulfed in fire energy. The black dragon swung his sword and a great blast fire was the result; the flames took the form of a ram. Spyro jumped out of the way and Lucid was struck directly by the fierce inferno; the dark spirit crashed into a nearby tree and lay there for a long time.

"Did...did we get him?" Scion asked.

"No...it can't possibly be that easy...Lucid never gives up that easily..." Spyro said.

No sooner did he say that did two claws made of pure darkness rush at the two dragons. They quickly blocked with their swords, but were still being pushed back with considerable force.

"Dammit...get off! _Divine Wave_!!" Spyro called.

The white dragon quickly released his sword from Lucid's grip and swung it; releasing a rush of holy energy that dissintegrated the claws. However, Lucid soon rushed forward with blinding speed and slammed the ground with his tail, releasing a shockwave of evil energy. Spyro and Scion were struck by the attack and the dark spirit followed up with a ray of dark energy. Spyro and Scion were forced back and thrusted into the ground. Lucid than leaped into the air and came down on Scion with his claws on the black dragon's neck; to prevent Spyro from getting in his way, the dark spirit gripped the dragon god's neck with his free hand and extended his arm to slam Spyro into a gravestone.

"_Amaru take amira...soshu no watashi akeru...toki no mahara..._" Lucid growled. He turned and locked his crimson eyes on Scion.

"Get off of me!" Scion said.

"_Sokara...mahari no seichi boku kamera...Hari niyura masora..._"

"No power?! What are you--"

Before Scion could finish speaking, Lucid thrusted his claws through Scion's neck and harshly raked his claws back out; Scion could only scream and struggle. In his hand, Lucid held many souls; they drifted about, having no place to go. Scion reached for the souls with his free hand, but Lucid interrupted him by taking his sword and shoving it into the ground.

"That's...that's my...s-sword..." Scion struggled to say. He was having difficulty speaking.

"_Nomura subo...okami hamatary soichi kokoro nomai ne akaeru..._" Lucid said.

"Not...not my sword...?"

Lucid didn't respond; he simply smiled darkly and pirced Scion's chest with a sharp whip of pure evil energy that originated from his fingertips. Scion reached his hands up to grip his neck but he found that he could barely move. After a few minutes, the runes on Scion's body began to strip off and float around Lucid's body. Spyro tried to wrench himself from the tombstone, but he could not. With Spirayoma in hand, Spira rushed toward Lucid but before he could get too close, the dark spirit freed Scion from his black whip and tossed him at Spira. One dragon struck the other and then Spira found that there was a drastic change in Scion; he was reduced to Spyro's size and the chains on his body disappeared along with any of his remaining armor. Spira also noticed that the dragon looked very frail.

"Lucid...Lucid!! What is it?! What do you want?!" Spira said, holding Scion in his arms. Lucid smirked and Scion's runes implanted themselves on the dark spirit; becoming part of the demon's markings.

"_Hmph...all he was...he was nothing but a pawn...a stepping stone for me..._" Lucid said.

"He speaks normally now?" Spyro said, holding his chest from the pressure Lucid's claws put on him.

"_Without all of those lost souls...he will soon disappear...just like Jormungandre..._"

"Damn you...!"

"_Than again...Jormungandre was nothing but a part of me...a part that I unleashed to keep an eye on Scion...no matter; they were both useless...bye now...I have to go..._"

After that statement, Lucid snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. Spyro stamped his foot on the ground in frustration but then remembered a more important issue: Scion. The dragon god ran over to his father who was holding the black dragon in his arms; Spira looked at Scion and shook his head.

"...I don't think he's got much longer, Spyro...Lucid took everything that allowed Scion to live. From his runes, his power, to his souls..." Spira said.

"...I...I'm sorry...Spy...Spyro...oh, well...it's not like they were my powers..." Scion whispered.

"What...what do you mean?" Spyro said.

"Lucid told me...those powers belong to a great being...known as...the Supreme Judge..."

"Supreme Judge..."

"I must...go after him..."

"What, are you crazy?! You're too weak to go after him!"

"I brought him here...in order to help myself. If I don't go after him...than I won't be able to rest in peace. I have a limited time on this plane as it is...I'm not going to let him think he defeated me!"

"...so where did he go?"

"I assume that he went to the Zodiac Shrine...in the white mountain range in the Dragon Realms."

With their new objective confirmed, Spyro and Spira helped Scion to his feet and the black dragon used a large amount of his energy to open a dimensional portal back to the Dragon Realms. What was the dark spirit's objective? Spyro didn't know, but he knew that it couldn't possibly be anything good...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar VIII**_


	9. Scar IX

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar IX: The Undefeated Heart; The Zodiac Shrine**

Back in the dragon realms, Elder Astor lay on a hill just outside of the Dragon Dojo. He looked up at the rolling clouds and seemed to forget anything that was worrying him. For a while, he was worrying about Spyro and Spira being in the presence of that cursed, black dragon...what was his name? Scion? Right now, it didn't matter what his name was; Astor was content with the day...until a large dimensional rift appeared in the sky. Astor jumped up in surprise, but he soon settled down once he witnessed what came down from the rift. Spyro, Spira and Scion dropped down from the dimensional rift and crashed to the ground; Spyro on top of Spira and Scion atop Spyro. Astor walked up to the three dragons and Spyro looked up; the latter shrugged with a look on his face.

"What's up, Astor?" Spyro said.

"Until now, you were, Master Spyro..." Astor responded, reaching his hand out to help the white dragon up.

"Well, I'd love to talk Astor, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Hurry? To what end?"

"To the end of the world, actually. Do you think you take us back to the Dragon Dojo? I have something I want to ask Tomas."

"As you wish." After reaching down to help Spira and Scion to their feet, Astor led the three dragons back to the Dragon Dojo...

* * *

Inside of the Dragon Dojo, Spyro, Spira and Scion sat in the grand chamber with Elders Tomas, Titan, and Magnus. Noticing the black dragon's transformation and weakness, Tomas was almost ready to ask Spyro the questions. The aforementioned white dragon god rose and begun an explaination before asking any questions.

"Okay...seeing as you three seem to be looking at Scion curiously, I figure I should tell you what happened. We had just found Scion in that destroyed dimension..." Spyro started.

"...The Phantom Dimension..." Scion interrupted.

"Right, the Phantom Dimension. Anyway, we had just rescued him from the A.X.I.S Organization and were heading back here, but a black shadow seemed to alter our course in the dimensional rift; causing us to end up in some wierd dimension called 'The Graveyard of Reason.'"

"The Graveyard of Reason...?" Tomas asked.

"Yeah...have you heard of it?"

"Yes...it is said that the graveyard was created to be a final resting place for all souls caught in between...between good and evil."

"You mean souls that neither go to Heaven or Hell?"

"Indeed. I assume that you witnessed the shinigami's names upon gravestones?"

"Yes...even Spyrol..."

"Did you also see Dark Dragoon's?"

"In fact, we did. But, why was his soul sent there? I thought he was pure evil."

"In his final moments, you told me that he displayed signs of kindness and compassion for you. He probably died a happy dragon...because you were able to stop him. He, most likely, also died loving you."

"..."

"...I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"No problem. In any case, it was then revealed that Scion was next in line to become our oh-so-elusive God of Destruction...but then, Lucid showed up."

"The Dark Spirit?"

"The very same. He said that Scion was his descendent and that he was destined to follow the very same path of evil. We tried to fight against him, but in the end, we failed to defeat him. In addition, he took Scion's powers, as you can see by the abscence of his runes and his deminishing in stature. And that leads us up to where we are now."

"I see. So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"We need you to tell us how to get to the Zodiac Shrine." Spira said. Tomas stopped for a moment and the room grew silent; an intense atmosphere filled the chamber.

"...The...Zodiac Shrine? No one has entered the palace of the Great One for eons...why would you need to step into such sacred grounds?"

"Because Lucid is going there. I can only assume that he's out for the Supreme Judge's powers during His time of slumber. If he gains the powers of the Supreme Judge or even so much as rudely awakens Him..." Scion said.

"...Than we will have so many natural disasters in our worlds that all dimensions will cease to exist."

"Wow...is this 'Supreme Judge' that powerful?"

"Yes. The Great One is in a whole different class of celestial being. If He rages, not even the power of you dragonian gods will be able to stop him. It would be like fighting the very cosmos itself. As such, allow me to escort you to the shrine. Only I have been entrusted with the key."

"Okay then. Everyone, make any preperations that you have to make and then we'll all meet in the Artisan Home."

Spyro and Spira made their gestures of respect and thanks, then made their way out of the Dragon Dojo; Scion, however, stayed behind with the Elders. Tomas found this perplexing; this black dragon was the one that initially proposed to go to the shrine, but he was apprehensive.

"Is there a problem, young one?" Tomas finally asked Scion.

"I...I don't know what got into me. I can barely hold myself upright, let alone fight any battles. I have no sword, no power...all of my power had come from Big Brother helping me. How could I possibly expect to fight Lucid?" Scion responded.

"Ah...I see. You feel you are too weak to fight Lucid."

"I don't just feel it; I _know_ it! He ripped the power right out of me...I don't even feel the strength to garner a simple fireball..."

"No, young one...no one can truly take your power away from you. Everything you need to defeat Lucid...has always been with you."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Your heart. That will be your true weapon against the Dark Spirit. To defeat the enemy, you must fight using what they don't have. Besides...Lucid has no real power. That's why he stole yours."

"So then...what should I do?"

"You must take your powers back from him...but channel them in your body in a different way. Here...use this."

Tomas revealed a long prayer bead necklace. The beads were blue with snow white lights inside of them along with one large bead that has a magic incantation on it. Scion took the necklace and looked at it curiously, afterward wrapping it around his neck.

"A...necklace?" Scion asked.

"Not just any necklace. It has vast amounts of magick energy in it. Use this on Lucid when the time is right in order to regain your powers. Now then...let us go." Tomas said. The two dragons left the dojo and went to join Spyro and Spira...

* * *

_**"You know...you are no ordinary dragon..."**_

_**"Hmm? What do you mean?"**_

_**"The energy coursing through your body is very unnatural."**_

_**"Unnatural? What does that mean for me?"**_

_**"Just remember this...when you grow up, make sure you know your power."**_

_**"Power? Master Rhatara, what are you saying?"**_

_**"Scion...I love you more than anything in the world...but, sometimes fate gets in the way of feelings..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Promise me...promise me that if you ever find out the mysteries of your past...that you will never let those memories dictate your decisions."**_

_**"Okay, Master Rhatara...I promise..."

* * *

**_

"_I broke that promise...I broke it so many times over..._" Scion thought to himself.

"You okay, Scion?" came Spyro's voice.

Scion's daydream ended and he remembered that he was outside in the plains of the Artisan Home. He looked around and found that everyone was looking at him curiously; the black dragon turned away and sat on the grassy plains as everyone was discussing their strategy against Lucid. At that moment, Spyro directed his attention toward the pensive Scion and sat down next to him. The white dragon looked the black dragon in the eye and saw his fear.

"Scion...are you sure you're okay?" Spyro asked.

"...I'm just...nervous. I don't know if I'll be of any help to you..." Scion said.

"Heh, is that all? If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in that Phantom Dimension. I owe you much, Scion."

"I think I owe you more, Spyro. Thanks to you...I'm still here and even much better off than I was before."

"Heh...that wasn't much..."

"Alright, you two! Let's get going!" Spira called.

Spyro nodded to Scion and the two dragons walked over to where Tomas stood. They all showed that they were ready to leave and then Tomas raised his staff. A large magic glyph was etched into the ground by a ray of magic energy; when it was complete, a rush of ether escaped from it and served as a ride for the four dragons. Spyro was taken aback; he never really considered the possibility of riding a cloud of celestial energy. The white dragon god than directed his attention to the north; he could very clearly see the white mountain range.

"The white mountain range...a holy sight in the dragon realms. And beyond..." Tomas said.

Beyond, Spyro could see it: the Zodiac Shrine. It was a beautiful sight; snow white and pearl columns with many precious gems embedded in the bases. Shining Orichalcum and Adamant clusters were apparent all around the structure and trees with snow white leaves. Weapons were also embedded into the ground all around the sight; each one inscribed with a different sign of the zodiac. A celestial aura seemed to escape from the shrine itself. In less than five minutes, the four dragons landed on the grounds and beheld the massive structure.

"Are you serious? Why is it so big?! I thought it was a shrine!" Spyro said.

"It is a shrine. The reason it's so big is because a smaller shrine would collapse on itself from the aura. Now then, let us hurry." Tomas said.

"_Yes...you wouldn't want to miss the grand reawakening of the Great One..._" came the voice of Lucid.

A cloud of dark energy gathered in the doorway to the shrine and Lucid appeared with a smug look on his face. Spyro and Spira drew their swords and Tomas stood fast with his staff in hand. The Dark Spirit smirked and crossed his arms.

"_You're late. I've been waiting here for such a long time...just for you._" Lucid growled.

"Hah! Real nice of you to run away only to wait for us here, you abomination!" Spyro countered.

"_Watch what you say here, puny pseudo god; He can hear our every word._"

"You know, that reminds me; how can you possibly be standing on such a holy sight when you are the very embodiment of evil?!"

"_Hmph; how should I know? For all I know, the spirit shield could have been weakened by the Great One's slumber...either that, or He recognizes me as a worthy guest...hmm? Oh, Scion. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I figured that you wouldn't have the courage to come after me..._"

"_Shut up!_ I came to stop you from completing your neferious deeds!" Scion replied.

"_Don't push yourself; we already lie in the Spirit Realm as it is. You're not far from an eternity in the deepest depths of Hell._"

"Wait...we're in the Spirit Realm now? I didn't feel us cross over."

"_Well, that just shows your inexperience...what about you, Spira? You're awfully quiet over there._"

"After two millenia of chasing your ass, I've grown tired of telling you that I'm gonna kill you; you should know that by now." Spira responded.

After hearing that, Lucid smirked...then attacked with a blade of evil energy that extended from the back of his hands. Scion jumped forward and let the blade strike his forehead, protecting Spira. Blood shot from the resulting scar and Lucid was amazed.

"_Well, well...looks like you found something to supplement for your loss of power..._" Lucid growled.

"Grr...don't flatter yourself, Lucid. Now then...Harrrgh!!" Scion said.

The black dragon pushed forward with his head and knocked off Lucid's blade. Spyro saw his chance and jumped forward with sword in hand and executed a strong horizontal slash. Lucid took the blow across his chest and jumped back; sending many disks of dark energy at the dragons. Spira leaped forward and deflected them all with his sword, afterward blasting the Dark Spirit with a celestial breath attack.

"What's wrong, Lucid? Lost your edge?" Spira mocked.

"_Hold your tongue, fool..._" Lucid growled.

The Dark Spirit gathered his energy into his palms and fired off an enormous rush of dark energy. Spyro and Spira held fast, holding up their hands to create a shield. Scion watched from behind and gripped the rosary that Tomas gave him. When was the right time? Would it be now? Aside from that, he felt relatively helpless sitting on the sidelines.

"You could be an asset to them, young one." Tomas said. Scion turned toward him with a curious look on his face. "Use it."

Scion unwrapped the rosary from his body and a determined visage took his face. With a battle cry, the black dragon leaped over the two dragon gods and swung the rosary at Lucid. The Dark Spirit didn't react fast enough and the prayer beads wrapped around his neck. Lucid began to roar and thrash in pain as souls began to escape from his body. No sooner than they made contact with Scion's body did the black dragon begin to change. He was wrapped in a globe of evil energy and when he emerged, Scion regained his stature and his armor; along with his runes. He crashed to the ground and growled at the Dark Spirit.

"Look who's back...grr..." Scion growled.

"Whoa...how did that happen?" Spyro questioned.

Lucid got back to his feet and spread his wings; a string of energy connected between his wing tips and formed a bow. An arrow of dark energy materialized on his back and the Dark Spirit fired the arrow at the opposing black dragon. Scion responded by making a pushing motion with his hands and countering Lucid's arrow with a rush of earth. However, the arrow pierced Scion's earthen wall and raked the black dragon across his shoulder. Lucid rushed at his adversary and tried to take his head off with a dark blade, but Spyro had jumped over Scion and nailed Lucid in the head with an eagle kick attack.

"You okay, Scion?" Spyro asked. Scion brushed the blood off of his shoulder.

"I'm well enough to play leapfrog with you, aren't I?" Scion responded.

The two dragons nodded at one another and rushed toward Lucid; Spyro executed a quick three-hit combo that ended in a strike that sent Lucid into the air and Scion finished their attack with a poweful blast of his potent, purple flames. Lucid took the blow and crashed to the ground; Scion took this chance to get his final revenge.

"_I won't be fooled by you anymore, Lucid! __**Black Inferno**_" Scion roared.

The black dragon put his fists together and released a destructive wave of black flames that made its way toward Lucid; before the attack could strike him, however, Lucid melted into the ground and the inferno put a huge impact crater into the ground instead. Scion cursed to himself as he watched the black shadow that was Lucid glide across the floor and up the nearby staircase. Scion turned toward the party and they all looked at him curiously.

"...what? I'm not gonna kill you or anything..." Scion said.

"Oh, yeah; he's back." Spira said.

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Ha, ha! Alright guys, we don't have time to fool around. We have to hurry and catch up to Lucid." Spyro said. Everyone nodded and followed the white dragon up the stairs...except for Scion. The black dragon looked at his hands; his runes were faintly resonating and a strange mist was escaping his body.

"_...so, He found out. Looks like I'm not needed here anymore...than again, I never was. Whether or not I got my powers back didn't matter; it was already too late. Big Brother, Jormungandre...I'll be joining you soon..._" Scion thought to himself.

The black dragon ignored his deminishing body and began to follow the group up the stairs...in the words of Fenrex...for one final dance...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar IX**_


	10. Scar X

Spyro the Dragon: XIII Scars

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** We've been here before. I don't own Spyro or any related characters that may appear in this story. I own Spyro's god form, his powers, and any original characters including, but not limited to, XIII. Anything that doesn't belong to me may belong to Vivendi Universal or some other generic game producer or mythology. I think that's it for now.

**Plot:** Pieces of one are never forgotten. A soundless dragon torn asunder, his fragments in sacred armor, with a body of a castle; discarding his face as he is bound between dimensions. The dragon god of creation will confront this being...falling deep within his thirteen scars...

**Notes:** Sequel! After seeing how many readers enjoyed my _Shadows of the Past_ story, I began thinking about this sequel and here it is. I'll try my best to make this story as good as its predecesor. I'll be taking any character requests for this story, as long as they're reasonable. If you want your favorite Spyro character or original character to fight alongside (or against) the white dragon god himself, send me a personal message (PM) or a review, containing the details of the character and the position you'd like he/she to be in. Now that we're clear on that...it's time to raise the curtain!

**Scar X: No Cure Such Like Death**

The Zodiac Shrine rung with sounds of clacking talons. Spyro, Spira, Scion and Tomas ran up the long, spiraling staircase to what they assumed to be the top of the shrine. As the team ascended, they began to witness the clouded, blue skies transform into a vision of the starry cosmos; complete with planets and far-off galaxies that were easily visible. After a few more minutes, the heroes reached a platform where they could see constalations of all thirteen signs of the zodiac; Spyro was impressed.

"Wow...how beautiful." Spyro said.

"I can feel it...there is a very great power at work here...niether of the light or the darkness...but of a higher order." Spira observed.

"The Supreme Judge...this is His haven. There is no light nor darkness...only the gray area in between..." Tomas explained.

"The gray area between light and darkness is...chaos." Scion said.

"Chaos? Isn't that a power only inherited by strong demons?" Spyro questioned.

"Not necessarily. Chaos can be inherited by any being; good or evil. However, chaos is a very dangerous art that takes a grave tole on the body everytime it is used. That is why the Great One is the only one to have such powers and still exist; the body that uses chaotic powers must be highly powerful, even moreso than what is needed to use Forbidden Arts." Tomas explained.

"Well, that's enough history lessons. Come on; we need to catch up to Lucid."

Everyone nodded to Scion and took their eyes off of the serene cosmos. The dragons continued up the starlit staircase and soon breached the clouds of the heavens. They found themselves standing on the roof of the Zodiac Shrine; the sky was sparkled with many stars and an enormous and quite ancient magic glyph was carved into the ground. Towers made of an unidentifiable crystal decorated the crest that the heroes stood on and each tower was topped off with a flame of a different color. What caught everyone's eye, however, was an unnaturally large crystal cluster at the end of the road; a single star-like crystal rested at the foot of the cluster. A being could be seen inside of it, but was very indistinguishable. The dragons started to walk up to the crystal...but then, a dark wind began to stir; Lucid appeared before them with a nasty look on his face.

"So...we all meet at the very end of the heavens...what a climax, right?" Spyro said.

"_Hmph...climax, indeed. Now everyone below can watch...as I tear their pathetic 'gods' to naught, but a stream of dragon ribbons..._" Lucid growled.

"Heh, as if we'll let you do that. An evil speck of nothingness like you doesn't deserve to exist." Spira said.

"_Watch what you say, oh great dragon god...we are in His prescence..._"

"His prescence..."

"_The Great One...once he witnesses my victory over useless peons like yourselves..._"

"He would never give you his power..." Scion said.

"_Oh, Scion...I forgot you were here...how long has it been since you transformed...thirteen days...and this is the thirteenth night..._" Upon hearing Lucid say those words, Scion turned towards the horizon...and noticed the faint light of the coming dawn.

"_Damn..._" Scion thought to himself, while barring his fangs. Spyro noticed his friend's stress and was confused. "You...I won't let you win. It won't take long for me to kill you, anyway."

"_I could say the same, but I won't. Instead...let's enlighten your friends..._"

"How about **NO**!"

Scion could waste no more time and charged at Lucid; the former immediately tried to rake the latter with his claws. The dark spirit jumped away with a taunting smile on his face; Scion was annoyed. The black dragon gathered his evil energy into his palms and shot off two blades of energy at his opponent; Lucid swatted them away with his arm alone and countered with a thin beam of dark energy. Scion was struck by the small attack and the dark spirit followed up by forcing his adversary into one of the columns; the crystal structure didn't brake, but the impact did cause Scion severe pain.

"I don't understand...he's not thinking. Why is Scion rushing to take down Lucid?" Spyro mused.

"Well...it doesn't matter now, we have to help--" Spira started.

"**NO!** Lucid will die...by _my_ hands! Besides...you all need to conserve your energy...just in case I'm too late. **Heijinkyorhah!!**" Scion said.

Scion lifted his body and stuck his claws into his chest; drawing blood from the wound. He then swiped his claws forward and produced an enormous lance from the blood drawn. Lucid guarded against the attack, but was caught off guard as Scion attacked him with his armored tail. Lucid staggered back and this gave Scion the opportunity to attack with his own dark arm blades; Lucid took three hits from Scion and then the black dragon forced the dark spirit away with a strong cross slash. Scion went to finish the job with a quick thrust...but Lucid quickly vanished into a black mist and then reappeared to grip Scion by his throat. The dark spirit then attacked his adversary with his extended claws; a vertical slash injured Scion severely and he could do nothing else but lay on the ground.

"_Scion...Scion...Scion...you could never hope to defeat me. You are weak beyond compare and I am the exact opposite..._" Lucid growled. Scion couldn't find the strength to respond. "_Oh well...it's time for you to die now. I don't have to wait for the sunrise._"

Lucid's claws produced a feature-less scythe of evil energy and he slowly walked toward Scion. The latter forced himself on his feet, but he could fight no longer; could this be the end for him? Spyro started to rush from his standing place to protect the black dragon, but a swift figure of blue rushed past the dragon god. The dark spirit brought his weapon down to hack his descendent in two and the sound of blood hitting the floor rang through the heavens...but it was not Scion's blood. The black dragon openned his eyes...and the sight that met them was shocking.

"Rha...Rhatara?!" Scion exclaimed. The A.X.I.S leader stood in Scion's stead and grunted in pain. "...but...why?"

"Fate is a funny thing, my son. I used to think that I needed to get rid of you...but, our meeting back in the Phantom Dimension made me rethink things." Rhatara said. The blue dragon slumped to his knee as Lucid removed his weapon. "I...I realized that there would be no purpose in killing you...I guess I could no longer stand the sight of you after I felt...that I had failed in my duty of protecting you."

"Rhatara...you shouldn't have done that..."

"_Oh gee...how sweet. Two fools standing together in the face of death. Well, I could take both of your heads and display them proudly if you want._"

"**Lucid...**"

"_You're not scaring anyone, Scion...like I said, you are weak. You cannot defeat me. You and Rhatara will die here...together._"

"You...you son of a--"

"_Hmph, your rage is delightful. Oh, and look...the sun has almost risen. Either way, you are doomed to oblivion._"

As much as Scion hated to admit it, Lucid was right. He didn't have the strength to fight and there was less than an hour left until dawn. Rhatara was dying at his side and Lucid only had to make one broad slash with that scythe and they were both dead. As he thought these last words, the advantage that he had forgotten came raging forth: Spyro and Spira. The dragon gods jumped out from the sidelines and went to attack Lucid with their swords; but, Lucid dodged both swords and swung his scythe towards his new opponents. This action caused many scythe blades to float through the air and careen towards our heroes; the dragon gods unleashed their own divine aurea to stop the scythes. As Lucid's attack was stopped, Spyro came forward and unleashed a grand swordwave of divine energy; Lucid lifted his scythe and the evil weapon absorbed the energy.

"Dammit..." Spyro growled.

"This fight is going nowhere...and if its any consolation, Lucid has a trick for every scenario." Spira said.

"_Dragon gods...it is time for your end. __**Shinigami Wrath...**_" Lucid growled.

The dark spirit began to float into the air and a viod of pure darkness opened up behind him. The dark spirit smirked and let go of his scythe; the weapon transformed into naught but energy and gathered around Lucid's wrists. The dark spirit half-closed his eyes and smirked as he directed his hands toward the dragons; an endless stream of evil flames escaped from the void and threatened to devour everything. None could think of any way out of this situation and everything seemed to be over...Lucid seemed to have won the battle...

Or did he?

Spyro opened his eyes...and he found that he wasn't dead. In fact, he found that everyone was still alive; they were all checking their bodies, sure, but they were all alive and well. Spyro was confused and Lucid was angered, but before any of them could speak a word, the very heavens around them seemed to stir. Cosmic energy from comets, stars, blackholes, and meteors alike gathered into the great crystal cluster at the end of the hall...and a deep growling sound rang out. The entire area began to violently quake and the flames on top of the columns blew up to unnatural sizes. A large crack appeared in the star-like crystal and a rush of energy formed an enormous orb of light and heat, as though an explosion had occured...then, a being materialized. It resembled the second statue that Spyro witnessed in the Graveyard of Reason. The being had long sleeves and markings on its snout and under its eyes along with scrolls attached to its back and a huge quill pen with a white feather. The being looked at the dragons that stood before it and narrowed its eyes.

"Who has disturbed my slumber?" The being growled. His voice revealed him to be male. His angered voice seemed to cause the cosmos to rumble.

"...oh...my..." Tomas said, as he walked out from the background.

"He looks like the statue that I saw in the graveyard..." Spyro said.

"This is..." Spira started. His amazement took his words. Lucid said nothing.

"You are..." Scion began.

"Yes. I am the Supreme Judge; Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre. You would be the dragon gods Spyro and Spira...you, the corrupt demon beacon Scion...you, the dragon elder of knowledge Tomas...you, the leader of the A.X.I.S, Rhatara...and you, the dragonian spirit of darkness Lucid."

"That is correct, my lord." Spira said.

"Tell me; why have you come to fight on my sacred grounds?"

"Forgive us for treading on such holy grounds, but we had no other choice; we had to stop Lucid from committing his nefarious deeds to steal your powers."

"_Yes...and you know what...__**I'm not going to be defeated!!**_" Lucid finally said. The dark spirit rushed at the Supreme Judge and the latter leaped over his scythe and landed behind him.

"It is quite clear that you are naught but a being of evil...fine then! **Zodiac Circle! Be my sword!**"

Djermegandre rose to his feet and directed his palm toward the sky; the gesture caused a beam of light to accend to the stars overhead and create a magic circle. It resembled the one that was drawn on the floor of the shrine. A chain descended from the Zodiac Circle and locked around the Supreme Judge's wrist; afterward a familiar sword followed. It resembled the sword that Scion used to wield, except the sword was a pearl and sky blue color instead of golden and there was no demonic crest. Instead, there were characters from a runic language that clearly read "Belt of the Heavens". Djermegandre gripped his blade and wielded it against Lucid.

"_Damn you!_" Lucid roared.

The dark spirit rushed at Djermegandre and hacked at him with his evil scythe; a vertical slash was countered by a horizontal guard. The Supreme Judge easily knocked Lucid away and then jumped into the air, barring his magickal blade.

"Graaagh! **Thunder Blade!!**" Djermegandre roared.

An enormous lightening bolt struck the Supreme Judge's sword and he swung it towards Lucid; creating a great arc of pure thunder energy. The dark spirit quickly dodged and stared at the deep fissure that the attack left, nevermind what was left behind by the sword. Lucid wielded his weapon defensively and Djermegandre wielded his offensively. The latter rushed at the former with great speed and swung his blade horizontally, but the former jumped into the air and attacked with a rush of dark lightening. The Supreme Judge turned his body and a huge dragon wing ripped out of his back and curled around his body to act as a shield; Lucid's attack was staved off by the wing and then...

"**Yuda Vis Senshyoshah!!**" Djermegandre roared.

The energy form Lucid's attack gathered in Djermegandre's wing and was reflected; at the same it took the form of a huge crab who's right claw was very much bigger than its left. The attack struck Lucid and he was knocked back a considerable distance. The Supreme Judge lifted his blade over his shoulder and was prepared to finish the battle. He lifted his sword towards the heavens and it began to radiate with magickal energy.

"Greatest spirits of holy light, obey me as I command you to strike down this evil! **Virgo Estacheon!!**" Djermegandre said.

"_Grrr...dammit..._" Lucid growled.

Djermegandre gripped his sword with both hands and the ground began to quake. The Supreme Judge's eyes completely glowed white and all of the markings across his body showed themselves as they too became white. The bishon stamped his feet firmly on the ground and swung his blade in a vertical fashion; firing off a large rush of holy energy that looked like an enormous, pearl bullet with holy winds tracing it. The attack shredded the earth as it careened towards its target. Lucid couldn't react quick enough and as he was engulfed in holy energy, the sounds of his painful cries and roars filled the cosmos. After a few minutes, the dust and light cleared...the dark spirit was no more. All that was left was his scythe and a black chain that was attached to it. Djermegandre lifted his sword over his shoulder and turned toward the dragons.

"_Wow...could I have been that strong wielding that sword...?_" Scion thought to himself. The Supreme Judge turned toward Scion...and a soft smile creased his face. Djermegandre slipped his sword on his back and under his belt.

"...Don't worry...it is done." Djermegandre calmly stated.

The sun rose behind him and he turned to walk back to his crystaline resting place. Tomas nodded to the dragons and walked off to exit the shrine. Spyro and Spira were about to follow him...until Spyro caught the sight of Scion lying on the ground, with many souls escaping him. Spyro dashed over to the body of his vanishing friend and lifted the black dragon onto his lap.

"Scion...what's wrong? You have your powers; you should be fine now!" Spyro said.

"Heh...I may as well not keep it a secret any longer. This was my last day on this plane of existence..." Scion whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"XIII's curse. When I transformed into that cursed dragon...I gained an immense amount of power...but at a price. Thirteen days...thirteen nights...as time ends, souls leave...for the world on the other side..."

"Thirteen days...thirteen nights..."

"This was the fourteenth day since I transformed...the last day I was allowed to exist...ironic, don't you think? Before I died, I wanted to be the one to destroy Lucid...but I wasn't. Oh well..."

"Scion..."

"Thanks to you, I was still able to enjoy the life that I had. I always wandered in the darkness...hoping to someday just be ended...but then, I saw you...in the light that I didn't even know I had. You stopped me from making some horrible decisions that could have resulted in the end of myself...or this world that I came to love. I'm happy that you were there...you took the place of Jormungandre as my big brother..."

"Scion...don't go...you can't go..."

"Now, now..." Scion reached up to wipe a tear from Spyro's eye, "...don't cry for me...I'm not worth your tears. Besides...you have much more to live for. I promise you...I'll be happy wherever I go...so don't cry. When you cry, everyone cries, essentially..." Soon, Scion began to completely vanish...and Spyro was doing his best to hold back his tears.

"Scion...I'm not ready to...to lose you..."

"My time is almost up...don't forget this pain you felt today...this is how you will remember me...I'll always remember what you did for me..."

"I...I won't forget..." Spyro opened his eyes and he saw something that he hadn't seen on Scion's face before: a smile.

"...goodbye...Big Brother Spyro..."

After those words escaped Scion's mouth, the black dragon completely vanished and Spyro could do nothing but watch as his friend's soul floated up towards the sky...and glided into the crystal cluster before the Supreme Judge could disappear back into it. Spyro rose from his sitting position and looked at his father; Spira could see the sorrow in his eyes. The white dragon god walked up to his father and the blue dragon god outstretched his arms. Spyro accepted the invitation to a hug and buried his face in his father's chest.

"I feel...I feel like I failed him..." Spyro said.

"Nonsense, Spyro...there was nothing you could do..." Spira responded.

"He...he didn't deserve to die..."

"Spyro..."

Soon, Spira felt his son's tears rolling down his chest. Djermegandre looked back at the two dragon gods and shook his head as he walked back to his crystal. The rising sun gave off its golden light, casting a face of renewity and reassurance on the Supreme Judge's shrine. The two dragon gods stood in the light of the golden sun...as the sacred bell of eternity rung from a far off land...signaling the beginning of a new adventure...

_**Blood Drawn From Scar X...End Saga**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Well, that would be that. One of those short and sweet stories I'd say. I think this one was just as good as _Shadows of the Past_...if not better, despite how short it was. What do you think? Should I continue this saga? Maybe, maybe not...


End file.
